Make You Feel My Love
by Mrs Pepperpot
Summary: Set during/after the season 3 episode Clear (so spoilers for all of S3) Beth Greene is hoping and praying for the safe return of someone she loves. (Now a multi-chapter story)
1. Make You Feel My Love

**I have always loved this particular Bob Dylan song, and it seemed to fit the fic perfectly. I don't own anything related to The Walking Dead, I just love the show. This is set during/after the season 3 episode 'Clear'. I hope you all enjoy reading this. Thank you - Mrs P**

**Added on 10/3/13 (or 3/10/13 if you're in the US) - I wrote this as a one-shot, but I've decided to keep going with it for a few more chapters. I don't know how many more, that will depend on how the last four episodes of the show go, and who's left standing by the end of season 3. I'll be continuing the music theme, with Beth's love of singing and all. Please let me know what you think. Thank you - Mrs P.**

* * *

Make You Feel My Love

_When the rain _

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love..._

Beth Greene sang softly to herself as she went about her chores. Singing was one of the last remaining pleasures that she had left now, and folks seemed to like hearing it. She heard Judith waking from her slumber and went to get the bottle that she'd been heating.

"Hey, I bet you're hungry, little Judy." She cooed as she held the baby gently in her arms.

The little baby girl sucked furiously at her bottle which caused Beth to laugh. But then her mind shifted to more serious matters and she frowned with worry.

"I've been praying real hard for your brother and your daddy, and I know that God will deliver them back safely to us. Your daddy is such a brave man. He's a hero, that's what he is." She said as she drifted off into her own world for a moment.

Rick Grimes was always in her thoughts just lately, and she couldn't seem to make herself stop. Beth knew that she was being silly for indulging her fantasies about him. After all he would never look at her in that way, she was sure. But still, every time she saw him he made her heart beat just that little bit faster. The only experience she'd had of love was with Jimmy, and she wasn't sure that that was ever anything more than puppy love. She felt bad after what had happened to her highschool sweetheart, but she'd never felt as intensely about him as she did for Rick.

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you _

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love..._

Beth sang softly to Judith as she settled her back down in her makeshift crib. She knew she would never be a skilled fighter, like Maggie, but there were things she was good at. She was good at taking care of the baby, and at cooking something from practically nothing. Her ambitions in life had been modest, even before the world went to hell. She knew that she wanted to have children of her own some day, and to find a good man to marry. Things might not be as straightforward now, but she had to hold onto hope that one day her dreams could still come true.

The sun was going to be setting soon, and still there was no sign of Rick, Carl and Michonne. Beth had temporarily relinquished responsibility for Judith to Carol, and she kept sneaking a look outside for any sighting of them. Her heart was pounding in fear that something might have happened to them, despite how much she had prayed. She offered up a few more and they were answered, as she saw their car approaching the prison gates. Daryl was there to let them in and she could see that Rick looked okay, except for a patch of blood on his shirt. She was sure that it hadn't been there that morning, but maybe he'd had to kill some walkers, she reasoned.

Beth didn't want to look too keen to welcome him back, although she longed to run up and throw her arms around him. She hovered about around the doorway instead, not quite knowing what to do with herself. Then she saw Rick and Carl unloading what looked like a proper crib for Judith.

"Hey, look what we got." Carl shouted over to her with a huge smile on his face.

She beamed back at them both and ran over to help.

"Oh my God, it's wonderful." She said excitedly.

They soon got the car unloaded and the crib was set up ready for Judith. Beth had stood holding the baby while Rick and Carl sorted things out. She couldn't stop herself from tearing up a little, because even the smallest of things, like a baby having a real crib to sleep in, meant a lot now. Carl reached out for his sister and he took her and kissed her softly.

"Look what I got for you, little sis." He said with a grin as he placed her gently inside the crib.

She seemed to be kicking her little legs with delight, which made them all chuckle.

"I think she likes it." Beth said as she smiled at Rick.

He had been so troubled lately, but she thought that he looked calmer now, and she was grateful for that. He seemed to be bothered by some pain in his shoulder though, and she leaned in to take a closer look.

"Are you hurt?" She asked with her eyes fixed on him.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'll get your dad to take a quick look, later on." Rick waved away her concerns.

Beth wasn't deterred though, and she boldly found herself reaching out to pull back his shirt to expose the bandage. There was a little circle of blood that had soaked through, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

"Let me get the medical supplies and change the dressing at least. You don't want it getting infected, do you?" She was already on her way to retrieve the first aid kit before he could argue.

She glanced back to see father, son and daughter all together for once in a rare peaceful moment. What had happened with Lori was so sad, but there was no point in looking back. Judith needed a mother now, and Beth thought that she was the nearest thing that the baby was going to get. She found the medical supplies and was about to head back upstairs when her father stopped her.

"Beth?" He questioned.

Her heart sank as her one chance to get closer to Rick ebbed away.

"Rick's hurt. It's not bad though, I think. I was just gonna clean the wound and change the dressing." She explained as if it was nothing instead of everything to her.

Hershel stared at his youngest child for a moment as if he was contemplating something. But he nodded at her to carry on.

"Okay then, but come get me right away if it's anything you can't handle." He said.

She nodded and gave her reassurances whilst trying not to betray her inner elation. Then she happily skipped back to tend to Rick. He was sitting on the cell cot watching over Judith, when she got there.

"Where's Carl?" She asked as she went over to him.

"He said he had something else for Judith, and he had to go get it." Rick explained.

Beth smiled at him as she carefully helped him off with his shirt. He couldn't help noticing that her hands were trembling slightly as she reached to remove the bloodstained dressing. He moved to capture her hand in his own, and she let out a gasp.

"Maybe Hershel should do this?" He questioned.

She looked momentarily crushed, but she quickly covered it.

"I know what I'm doing." She said firmly.

Rick released her hand and watched her intently as she lovingly tended to his wound. He suspected that she might be a little sweet on him, and he didn't want to lead her on. But he had to reluctantly admit, that it was nice to feel a woman's gentle touch on his skin again. Her hand lingered on his chest a little longer than it should have, and he flinched. She was only seventeen, he reminded himself, and he was nowhere near being over the love of his life. He doubted that he ever would be. Beth took her hand from him like his flesh was burning hot to the touch, and her cheeks started to turn red. She fumbled around with the bandages and was ready to leave when Carl reappeared.

"Look what I got." He said as he held up the framed family photograph that Michonne had helped him retrieve.

Beth's heart shattered as she looked upon the smiling faces of the Grimes family in happier times. She felt foolish for fantasising that she could ever take Lori's place in Rick's affections. But still, she forced out a smile and hugged Carl.

"Your mom would have been so proud of you. She would have been proud of all of you." She said as she left the remaining members of the Grimes family all together once more.

Later that evening, her father asked her to sing a song for them all, and Beth couldn't help herself. She didn't dare to steal a glance at Rick while she sang the first few choruses, but by the end she was singing only for him.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love._

[Make You Feel My Love - Written by Bob Dylan.]


	2. An Irish Lullaby

An Irish Lullaby

Hershel Greene took a brief moment to rest his leg. He glanced around at the few remaining members of the group who were also taking the opportunity of a short respite. Carol smiled back at him as she finished cleaning and loading up some handguns. His gaze then fell upon Merle, he seemed to be taking a nap but he still looked ready to spring into action at any moment. Rick was taking a rest in one of the cells on the upper landing, at Hershel's insistence. He could hear Beth's voice drifting down from above as she softly sang a lullaby to Judith. He smiled but there was sadness there too, as he recalled his late wife singing that very same song to his daughter. He closed his eyes for a moment and let a silent tear fall.

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now don't you cry._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

"Daddy, is everything okay?" Maggie asked as she came in to check on him.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just remembering how Annette used to sing that song to Beth when she was a baby. Your momma used to sing it to you too."

They both hugged and listened as Beth sang.

Maggie broke the hug and gave her father a concerned glance.

"I know you're set on going to this meeting between Rick and the Governor, but I wish you wouldn't." She said pleadingly as she looked into her father's eyes.

"We've been through this; we all have to take our part. You know that." He answered firmly.

"You need to keep this place safe."

Maggie nodded.

"Your sister's got very attached to the baby." Hershel said by way of changing the subject after a moments silence between them.

"She loves kids and babies; always has." Maggie smiled.

"Hmm." He replied as he contemplated something that had been bothering him.

"Daddy?" His daughter sensed his inner struggle.

"I think Beth might be attached to more than just the baby. I think she might have a little crush on Rick." Hershel explained.

Maggie laughed.

"Daddy, this world might have been turned on its head, but some things will never change. I had crushes on all kinds of older guys when I was Beth's age. It don't mean a thing, and besides you know that Rick would never take advantage." She said.

"I know, and that's something I never stop being thankful for; that the men here are decent and honourable." He reached out and held his daughter's hand as he thought of her recent trauma.

"Even Merle?" Maggie said with disgust as she threw a glance in his direction.

"Maybe this is his chance to find redemption, and do right. He's found his brother again, and Daryl is a good man." Hershel reasoned.

Maggie gave her father a sceptical look.

"All's it takes is one bad apple, you know that too." She said.

* * *

Rick closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything, especially not Lori. He didn't want to follow Morgan into madness. He had already gone halfway there, or maybe more. But he wasn't going to get to the point of no return. There was too much at stake and too many folks depending on him to take that one way ticket. He tried to stay in the moment by focusing on his next move; a confrontation with the Governor. Andrea was billing it as a summit to talk and negotiate for peace, but he wasn't convinced. Nothing he'd seen or heard from the leader of Woodbury made him think that this man would take the high road. But how many lives would it cost them both if they went to war? He already knew that the answer was, too many. He couldn't stand to lose one more person, even if he knew that realistically he would have too.

Rick sighed, because trying not to think of the past and instead dwelling on possibilities for the future were not very restful things. He had promised Hershel that he would try to take it easy, for a short while at least. He took a deep breath whilst challenging himself to just let everything go for a moment, and then he heard Beth singing. He was fast asleep before she finished the verse.

_Oft in dreams I wander_

_To that cot again,_

_I feel her arms a-huggin' me_

_As when she held me then._

_And I feel her voice a-hummin'_

_To me as in days of yore,_

_When she used to rock me fast asleep_

_Outside the cabin door..._

[An Irish Lullaby - words and music by J.R. Shannon]

* * *

Beth picked up the laundry and she paid particular attention to Rick's checked shirt. She liked how he looked when he wore it; the colour suited him. She scanned it over for any mending it might need, but it was still in pretty decent condition, considering. She looked around to make sure she was alone, and then she held the shirt close to her chest. It was the nearest she could get to hugging Rick and she decided she would take it, over nothing. She had thrown her arms around him and dared to kiss his cheek once; when he brought Maggie back from Woodbury. He had done so much for them, and they couldn't begin to make up for what he'd lost. But she knew that she would do anything for the chance to try. The thought of him going off to face the Governor was a terrifying one. Her father was going with him too, and it tore her up inside to think of any harm coming to either of them. There were tears in her eyes and they started to fall down onto the shirt.

"Y'alright kid?" Merle made her jump as he came into the block without her noticing.

Beth started to fold Rick's shirt with the rest of the laundry, and she didn't turn around.

"I'm just fine." She said whilst keeping about her task.

"Good. Don't be worrying that pretty little head of yours over the Sheriff, he always lands on his feet; both of 'em." Merle said in his usual sneering way.

He had seen how she'd been holding onto that shirt, and he knew who it belonged to.

Beth now turned to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Rick saved Maggie and Glenn after you left them to die. He's protected us, and he cares about us. He's put his life on the line time and time again, and now he's going to face the Governor." Beth said in an accusing tone.

"Hey, I know all about Saint Rick. He's the reason I have to be extra careful when I go to pee." He said holding up his bayoneted stump.

"And your daddy's one leg short, or should I say; got one short leg, thanks to him." Merle goaded her.

"Rick saved my daddy's life." Beth spat back angrily.

"What's a leg, or a hand between friends?" He jeered.

"You should be thankful it was only your hand that you lost." She said.

"That's true enough. There's worse things to lose, like your head or your heart." He said pointedly.

Beth didn't reply and instead maintained her defiant pose, although her confidence was crumbling now she knew that Merle had uncovered her secret.

"I guess it don't pay to get too attached to anything in this world." He laughed.

He walked away and left her to her laundry and her thoughts.


	3. If I Should Fall Behind

**I just want to say a big thank you to everyone reading this fic and leaving reviews/favouriting and following etc. I'm overwhelmed by the response, because I wasn't expecting anything at all. I think there may only be one or two more chapters of this to come. It will depend what happens on the show because I don't want to stray too far from The Walking Dead series canon. Thanks again - Mrs P.**

* * *

If I Should Fall Behind

An uneasy silence descended upon the prison block, after everyone had argued their best plan of action for taking down the Governor. Rick had told them to prepare for war and although they were no strangers to fighting for their lives, this time it was different. Beth retreated to the landing and watched over Judith whilst she slept. She felt such a muddle of emotions, but the overriding one at that moment was fear. The baby looked so serene in her sleep; she still knew the kind of peace enjoyed by the innocent and unknowing ones. Judith didn't know how precarious life was yet, and that her own mother had given hers so that she might live. Beth didn't realise that she was crying until the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Beth?" Maggie came and sat down next to her on the cell cot and hugged her.

"D'you think we can win?" Her sister asked.

Honestly? I don't know. But we've got plenty to fight for, I do know that." Maggie replied as she glanced towards Judith, and thought of Glenn.

"D'you think us all loving each other makes us stronger or weaker? I mean what would you do if, God forbid, anything happened to Glenn?" Beth questioned.

She knew that it was a terrible thing to have to contemplate, but there would be no time to wonder once the bullets started flying. Maggie puffed out a deep breath as she thought about what her sister had just asked her.

"It makes us stronger, it's got too. We'd die for each other, and that means we'll fight harder so that we don't lose anybody." She replied.

Beth nodded but she still didn't feel too confident about their chances.

"Is everything okay between you and Glenn now?" She asked after a moment's pause.

"Yeah, we're good. Better than good; I love him so much." Maggie said with a sad smile.

"You're lucky to have found each other." Beth smiled back and squeezed her sister's hand.

"Do you ever miss Jimmy?" Maggie wondered out loud.

She hadn't heard her sister mention him for months now, not since after what happened back at the farm.

"Jimmy was so sweet, and I'm sorry for what happened to him, but he never was the love of my life. I feel just awful for saying that, but it's true." Beth answered honestly.

"It would have been nice to know the kind of love you've found with Glenn, just once, you know? But I guess it don't matter now." She said despondently as she thought about Rick.

The kind of grief that Rick felt over losing Lori was going to need a lot of healing, and that didn't happen overnight. Beth had known that her chances with him were on the slim side anyway, but now it felt like all hope was slipping away. Time was running out, and what there was left of it was going to be for making war, not love.

"Maybe we should run? Take our chances on the road, like daddy and Carol suggested." Maggie said.

"What about Judith? And daddy ain't exactly gonna be able to do a whole lot of running, is he?" Beth reasoned.

They lapsed into silence again. The whole situation seemed impossible from whichever angle they looked at it.

* * *

Beth kept herself busy by making some soup and washing out Judith's baby clothes. There wasn't much she could offer to the plans that were being drawn up for warfare. She would fight for those she loved, that was a given, but she also knew that she was no warrior. Carol had come in to help her and the two of them worked away to keep their minds from other things. Daryl came inside to sit awhile, but he didn't say a word, he just fiddled about with his crossbow. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he and Carol just exchanged awkward smiles and shy glances. Then he excused himself to go and take watch outside.

Beth bit her lip as she contemplated the wisdom of saying something that she probably shouldn't. But given the dire circumstances they were in, it didn't seem like there would be much to lose by putting it out there.

"I know it's none of my business, but don't you think that maybe you should tell Daryl how you feel about him? I mean, while you still have the chance." She asked.

Carol looked shocked and surprised for a moment before she returned to tending to the supper.

"What's to tell? We're just friends, that's all." She said without meeting Beth's eyes.

"I was just thinking about how sad you were when Daryl went off with Merle, and how happy you were when he came back." The younger woman said.

Carol fiddled with the makeshift stove and she began to look sad.

"I couldn't lay that on him, not now." She said with tears in her eyes.

Beth felt ashamed for pressing the matter and causing her friend upset.

"I'm sorry." She said as she embraced the older woman.

"It's just, well we don't know what's gonna happen, and I think he really cares for you too."

"I'm sure he does, as a friend. But a man like that, he'd never think of me in _that_ way." Carol replied with certainty as her insecurities were never far from the surface.

"But if you don't take a chance now another one might never come around." Beth reasoned.

Carol thought it over for a moment, before she made her reply.

"I think, on balance, I'd rather die not knowing. I mean, if that's what's coming to me. I'd rather that than risk rejection, I couldn't live with that." She said.

* * *

Rick needed to remind himself what it was that he was fighting for. He sat on the cell cot and cradled Judith in his arms. His mind wandered for a moment, and he found himself studying her face for any trace of Shane. He instantly hated himself for looking for any resemblance to his former best friend in his daughter's features. Because Judith was his daughter, and it didn't matter what had gone before, or what the Governor had said. Beth thought that the baby had Lori's eyes, but he couldn't see it, and he had to admit that he didn't want too. It was bad enough that he'd been haunted by his dead wife's ghost. He didn't need to see her looking back at him through his daughter eyes too. Not now. It might be a comfort to him one day, to see Lori living on through Judith. But at this time, he needed to keep his head clear and stop dwelling on things he couldn't change. He looked up at the sound of soft footsteps approaching; it was Beth with a bottle for the baby.

"I'll give it to her, if you want to go get something to eat. I made soup." She said with a smile.

"No. It's okay." Rick took the bottle and offered it to Judith, who began feeding enthusiastically.

"She really does eat like a horse." He said as they both let out a short laugh.

There was a shroud of impending doom hanging over them though, and the moment of lightness couldn't last.

Beth sat down on the cot as near to Rick as she dared too. She looked down at her boots and desperately tried to think of something to say that wouldn't betray her feelings, or her naivety. He sensed her struggle but not the source of it.

"I know you're scared, Beth, but we gotta get through this." Rick said.

"I just wish I was as good at shooting as I am at singing. Not that I think I'm this amazing singer or anything, but, well you know what I mean." She said bashfully.

"I know you'll give it your best shot, if you'll pardon the pun." He replied.

"Oh, and I think you're a great singer. I think Judith would agree too. What was that you were singing to her the other day?" He asked.

Beth was so pleased by his compliment that she couldn't help beaming despite the direness of everything else. She also blushed as she thanked him.

"My momma used to sing that song to me when I was a baby. She learned it from my daddy, and he heard it from his first wife, Josephine, who was Maggie's mom." Beth explained.

"I think that was a nice thing, don't you agree? That my momma passed on the tradition like that, and that she honoured Josephine. My daddy never made any secret of the love he still carried for her, but it didn't stop him loving my momma any less. He always said that you never stop loving someone silently that you once loved out loud. That's kinda beautiful, don't you think?" She chatted away as people who are filled with nervous energy tend to do.

Rick wasn't really listening anyway, and his mind had drifted back to warfare. He suddenly handed the baby and bottle over to Beth, and he sprung to his feet.

"I think I'll go get some of that soup now." He said before he disappeared off to find Michonne, Merle and Daryl.

Beth could only watch him leave and curse herself for chattering on and being so sentimental.

* * *

The group gathered together around the candlelight later that evening, as they often did. Beth sat next to her father and she looked around at those closest to her. Maggie and Glenn were holding onto each other and Carol was standing close to Daryl. Rick was sat alone halfway up the stairs. They had fallen into silence as they were all mired in their own thoughts and fears. But Hershel was thinking that a song from his youngest daughter might make them all forget their troubles, if only for a brief moment.

"Beth, why don't you sing something for us?" He pleaded.

"I'm not sure anyone wants to hear a song right now, daddy." She said in regard to the prevailing sombre mood.

"I would." Carl piped up enthusiastically.

"So would I." Michonne unexpectedly said.

Beth looked around the rest of the group but no one seemed to want to object, and so she began to sing.

_We said we'd walk together baby come what may_

_That come the twilight should we lose our way_

_If as we're walking a hand should slip free_

_I'll wait for you_

_And should I fall behind_

_Wait for me._

She had been thinking of this song all day, and it seemed to fit somehow, especially for Maggie and Glenn. In her heart she was also singing it for Daryl, Carol and Rick, but the message was for the whole group.

_Now everyone dreams of a love lasting and true_

_But you and I know what this world can do_

_So let's make our steps clear that the other may see_

_And I'll wait for you_

_If I should fall behind_

_Wait for me._

[If I Should Fall Behind - by Bruce Springsteen.]


	4. The Mercy Seat

The Mercy Seat 

Carl watched as Beth changed Judith's diaper. He made mock gagging noises over the smell and they both couldn't help laughing.

"Next time, it's your turn." She said.

The mood suddenly turned serious again, because the threat they faced was hanging over them like a dark shadow.

"I won't let anybody hurt her, or you." Carl vowed.

"I know it." Beth said.

She wanted to stay strong for him after all he'd been through, and because of what he'd already lost. She had to keep faith and not give in to the nagging voice of defeatism that was in her head. They had to keep believing that they could endure and they had to fight to win.

"Your dad will get us through this, just like always." She said with a certainty that was wavering on the inside.

"I told him that he should stop, I mean stop being the leader." Carl said with a hint of shame.

"He hasn't been the same since mom..." He couldn't finish the sentence and he didn't need to.

Beth reached out and squeezed his hand.

"He's not the same, and neither are you. How could you be? But he'll come through for us, he's gotta, and I know you'll be right there beside him." She said.

They looked at each other for a moment, with both of them secretly knowing that they were full of doubts. They wanted to believe with all of their hearts, that Rick would be able to step up again and lead them to victory. But he was battle weary, and had been left almost broken by the relentless barrage of misery that had been piled on him.

"You lost your mom, back on the farm. How did you get through it?" Carl suddenly asked her.

"I took comfort from knowing that we'll see each other again one day, in God's own time." Beth replied earnestly.

She didn't want to talk about the despair that had overtaken her after the shootings at the old barn. The bleakness that had driven her to try and take her own life was something she didn't want to focus on now. Things had changed, and she had found reasons to keep fighting and living. But that also meant that she had more to lose, and that knowledge brought its own kind of torment.

"How can you still believe in God after everything that's happened?" Carl was incredulous and angry over the notion of keeping faith with the almighty in the world they now inhabited.

"I have to, because we need him now more than ever. I know things are just about as bad as they can be, but I'm gonna keep praying and hoping. We need all the help we can get." Beth said.

"Even if it's all a lie, and no one's listening?" Carl asked.

"Yes, because that's what faith is, and I ain't giving up." She said with determination.

* * *

Hershel sat in his cell and leafed through his found bible. He was looking for a passage that would offer him guidance for the days ahead. He knew that Rick was still wrestling with the Governor's offer, even though they both knew in their hearts that it was a hollow deal; he would take Michonne and still want their blood. But Hershel understood the temptation that was playing out in Rick's mind, of a possible get-out-clause. It would be a terrible thing to knowingly send a person to their probable death, but the alternative was potentially even more horrific.

Hershel found what he was looking for and he read it out loud, although no one was there to hear him.

"_No temptation has overtaken you but such as is common to man; and God is faithful, who will not allow you to be tempted beyond what you are able, but with the temptation will provide the way of escape also, that you may be able to endure it." _

"Daddy?" Beth had heard his voice and had followed it, only to find him sat alone.

"It's one Corinthians, chapter ten; verse thirteen." He explained.

His daughter gave him a questioning look.

"Men like the Governor like to put on a show, and that's the way they draw people in. They're the devil in disguise; offering what's too good to be true and hoping that weaker men will fall for their lies." He said.

"But he didn't offer anything, did he? Rick said that he just wants us dead." Beth was confused.

"Oh, Rick was right; the Governor does want us dead." Hershel stated with certainty.

"I've been praying for us all, but I'm scared, daddy." She couldn't hide her fears from him.

Hershel embraced his daughter and began to stroke her hair in a soothing gesture.

"I know you're afraid, you'd be a fool not to be, but you have to fight it. We have to stay strong for each other because it's the only way we're gonna get through this." He implored her.

"I'm trying, and I told Carl that I was putting my trust in God to see us through, but I don't want to die. I don't want any of us to die, but we really are gonna need a miracle to save us, aren't we?" She asked as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

Hershel couldn't answer because he knew that the odds were stacked against them, and the Governor seemed to be holding all the aces. He could only hope that they would come up with something that would give them a chance to turn the odds more in their favour. But he knew that Rick was still a troubled man, and he'd been outside on watch by himself for hours now. Hershel was concerned about him isolating himself again, and slipping back into a world of delusion brought on by his grief. He didn't want to leave Beth whilst she was so upset, and when his leg was feeling sore. But he felt compelled to go and seek out their leader, to make sure he still had his focus where it needed to be.

"I need to go talk to Rick. Will you be okay?" He asked his daughter.

Beth brightened up a little at the mention of his name, and she nodded to her father. She stood up and resolved to go back to her chores, because she knew that it helped for her to keep busy.

The prison had seemed like a sanctuary when they had first stumbled upon it. But now it was beginning to feel more like the place it was originally intended to be. They might as well all be waiting on death row, she thought. That notion lingered in her mind, and she found herself singing a song in her head as she worked away.

_And the mercy seat is waiting_

_And I think my head is burning_

_And in a way I'm yearning_

_To be done with all his measuring of proof._

_An eye for an eye_

_And a tooth for a tooth_

_And anyway I told the truth_

_But I'm afraid I told a lie._

[The Mercy Seat by Nick Cave and Mick Harvey]

* * *

Merle sat on the metal stairs as still as a statue, with his head resting on his hand. Beth heard Judith stirring and she started to make her way up the steps. She hurried past Merle without looking in his direction, but his eyes were following her.

"Well, Dorothy, we sure as hell ain't in Kansas anymore." He suddenly quipped.

Beth jumped at the sound of his voice, and she stopped briefly at the top of the stairway.

"There's no place like home, huh?" He continued with The Wizard of Oz references.

She ignored him and went and scooped the baby up out of her crib.

Merle wasn't done talking though, and he called after her.

"Hey, farmer's daughter, I'm talking to you."

"Y'all don't still think I'm the big bad wolf, d'ya?" He asked her.

Beth hung back out of his sight, but he got up and walked up to the top of the stairs so that he could look her in the face. She swallowed hard because he was an intimidating presence, but she stood firm and spoke up.

"I ain't heard you apologise yet for what you did to Glenn, or for what you did to my sister." She said in an accusatory manner.

"That's all ancient history now. Y'all should be focusing all of your hatred on the Governor; he's the villain of the piece, not me." Merle protested.

Beth could only glare at him, as she remained unconvinced.

"You think your man, Rick, ain't done some things that he regrets? There ain't a one of us left in this world who ain't got blood on their hands." He said.

"What Rick's done, he's done for the good of the group. I'm betting you never did nothing for no one if you could help it." She spat back at him.

"You just keep telling yourself that, and you'd best hope that it's true." He sneered.

"I never claimed to be any kind of saint, but I ain't as bad as I'm being painted here. I helped save y'all when the Governor came calling, and I didn't have too. Maybe my little brother and me shoulda just kept on going, and left y'all to it." Merle was indignant over the lack of respect that he was getting.

"Daryl is one of us, and he belongs here." Beth said.

"Meaning I don't?" Merle questioned.

Judith began to fuss and Beth was grateful for the opportunity to excuse herself.

"The baby's hungry. I'd better go feed her." She said as she scurried off down the stairs.

Merle looked on wistfully and he returned to his musings.


	5. All I Want Is You

**This chapter will include spoilers for everything including 'This Sorrowful Life', so best wait until after you've seen that episode if you care about being spoiled. Thank you all for your continued support and to all those who have left lovely reviews. - Mrs P.**

* * *

All I Want Is You

Beth was pacing about the cell block with Judith in her arms. She was usually such a placid little thing, but she had now been crying for almost half an hour solid. Beth reasoned that maybe the baby was picking up on the vibes around her, as she seemed to be otherwise okay and not sickening for anything. The atmosphere in the prison was so tense; they were all wound up tighter than a cheap watch. She had been hoping for a few sightings of Rick, but he hadn't left the watchtower. He was on the lookout for trouble, and for Daryl, Merle and Michonne. They were all hoping that he'd soon set eyes on the missing members of their group, and without trouble following in their wake.

Rick had given them a choice; to stay and fight, or to go. It was more of a damned if we do and damned if we don't kind of deal. But he had wanted everyone to have a stake in the decision; he didn't want their blood on his hands. He would feel the loss of any of them like a knife through the heart, regardless. But he refused to be like the Governor; he couldn't lead them to their deaths by his decision alone. If they stayed and fought, then it had to be on everyone's say so. He might have kept things from them, but not out of malicious intent; he was right, they were the greater good. Beth reasoned that Rick just couldn't carry the burden by himself, any longer, and there was no reason that he should have too. Dire as things were, they still had each other, and that was something to be thankful for, at least.

Beth cursed herself for still harbouring any kind of romantic notions in the face of what they were up against. But it was when times were bleakest before, that Rick had come through for her. He had saved her father, and led the rescue mission that returned Maggie and Glenn to them. For everything she'd lost, she would have no blood family left at all if not for him. She never would have thought to look at Rick in that way; not when Lori was alive, but now she just couldn't stop. She was only too painfully aware that she lacked any kind of experience when it came to men. But she was sure that Rick would be respectful of that and would treat her with gentleness. Beth contemplated the fact that her momma had been quite a few years younger than her father; and they'd been very happy together. Hershel had been a widower too, and he had confessed that he'd never expected to find love again. If they survived what was coming for them, then she had to believe that maybe there was hope.

* * *

The group had been avoiding taking any vote on whether they should stay or go, until Daryl, Merle and Michonne returned; if they ever did. They had each spoken a little about what they felt was the right course of action. The majority of the group seemed to be in favour of abandoning the prison and looking for safe harbour elsewhere. But they had now descended into an uneasy silence as they went about their tasks. Beth and Carol set about making something for the rest of the group to eat. Carol laughed to herself as she started to stir the thin stew in the pot.

"This reminds me of a story I used to read to Sophia; Stone Soup, do you know it?" She asked.

"Is that the one where the beggar gets people to give him food by pretending that he has a magic stone that makes great soup?" Beth inquired.

"Yeah, that's it. Well, we have plenty of stones." Carol laughed again and then kept on stirring the stew with a smile on her face.

Beth stopped and stared at her for a moment, and wondered how she could appear to be so calm with all that was going on around them.

"Aren't you afraid?" She asked.

Carol sighed and shrugged.

"I spent so many years living in fear when Ed was alive. I was scared of everything; I was afraid of doing or saying anything that would make him mad. But secretly, I knew that it didn't make any difference; he would get mad anyway, and I would end up with yet another set of bruises to hide." She explained.

Beth reached out and squeezed her arm for comfort.

"I don't want to die, but I refuse to spend one more day living in fear. I say we should go and take our chances on the road, but I'll stand by the group decision. Whatever happens, I'm kinda proud of myself for making it this far." She said with a smile.

The younger woman thought about what her friend had said before she spoke again.

"You're right; you have come a long way, and I have too. I never would have thought it when we were back on the farm, but here we are. I'm gonna try real hard not to be afraid now, either." Beth said.

Carol hugged her and then they carried on with their work.

* * *

Beth had wanted to take Rick something to eat, as she fretted about him going hungry in the Watchtower. But Carl had already volunteered to go, and she didn't want to come between father and son. The remainder of the group had all gathered around, and they sank into an uneasy silence once more. Maggie and Glenn seemed to be fidgeting about worse than anyone else. It seemed like Glenn wanted to say something, but Maggie kept stopping him with an elbow nudge, or by frowning at him. Hershel also seemed to be in on whatever it was, and he also began shifting about uncomfortably.

"What's going on?" Beth questioned as it was clear that her family were keeping something from her.

"Nothing." Maggie said firmly, but her eyes said otherwise.

Hershel gave his eldest daughter a look of disapproval, and then he nodded his head.

Glenn took Maggie's hand and she slowly met his eyes. She took the ring from her pocket that he had given her earlier that day, and slipped it on her finger.

"You're engaged?" Carol asked excitedly.

Maggie and Glenn nodded, but there wasn't much cheer in them.

"We weren't going to say anything; this isn't the time." Maggie said.

"This is exactly the time." Hershel addressed his eldest daughter and future son-in-law.

"If ever we needed something to lift our spirits, it's now." He said.

Maggie got up and embraced her father. Beth soon joined in the congratulations, as did Carol, and by the time Carl returned they had all set aside their troubles for a brief moment of joy.

There was still no sign of Daryl, Merle or Michonne, and their minds soon focused back on the elephant in the room. They would have to take the vote and make a decision soon because there was no telling when the Governor and his army would attack.

"I say we should at least see where things stand between us. We can't keep putting it off." Hershel argued.

"It seems like all of us favour hitting the road." He said.

"I think we should wait just a little longer. It doesn't feel right doing this without Daryl." Carol countered.

"And what about Michonne? What about Merle?" Hershel inquired.

"They could already be dead, or maybe the Governor took them. Whichever way, if all of us are agreed then they can't outvote us." Glenn argued.

"I just think, after everything, that we could hang on for just a little while longer." Carol said.

They reached deadlock and lapsed into silence again.

"How about Beth sings us a song, to pass the time while we wait?" Carl appealed to her with his puppy dog eyes.

He had let his crush on her get the better of him, and he blushed. But the group did need a brief distraction, and Beth considered granting his request. She began thinking of a song that would be appropriate for Glenn and Maggie, but also for their current mood.

"When I was alone, I always used to put the radio on when I was having a bad day." Carol said.

"It always made me feel better; just listening to a great song." She explained.

"You know, I once heard someone say, that music is what feelings sound like." Hershel smiled.

Beth nodded and winked at Carl, and then she began to sing.

_You say you want_

_Diamonds on a ring of gold_

_You say you want_

_Your story to remain untold_

_But all the promises we make_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you_

_You say you'll give me _

_A highway with no one on it_

_Treasure just to look upon it_

_All the riches in the night_

_You say you'll give me_

_Eyes in a moon of blindness_

_A river in a time of dryness_

_A harbour in the tempest_

_But all the promises we make_

_From the cradle to the grave_

_When all I want is you..._

[All I Want is You – Lyrics by Bono, music by U2]


	6. Hard Times

**This chapter will contain spoilers from 'Welcome To The Tombs', so please be aware of that if you haven't seen the episode yet. I would also just like to say another big thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this fic and to those who've left lovely reviews. I'm thinking that I might only write one more chapter after this, until we get more details on season four. But I'm so glad that Beth made it through S3, and that Emily Kinney has now been upgraded to a series regular. I want this fic (and any sequel) to follow the show canon (I own no rights to The Walking Dead etc etc...) with added extras, of course. Thanks again, everyone - Mrs P. **

**(P.S I changed the title of this chapter from Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel to Hard Times by Gillian Welch, because I think that song fits better.)**

* * *

Hard Times

Rick was relieved when he saw Daryl walking towards the prison gate. He noted that there was no sign of Merle, and he guessed what that meant. The younger Dixon brother easily dispatched a handful of walkers as he strode onwards to meet Rick at the fence.

"You alright?" Rick asked whilst knowing that he wasn't, and that he probably wouldn't say so anyway.

Daryl gave one nod of his head in response as he passed through the gate. He refused to meet his friend's concerned gaze and he kept his eyes on the ground.

"What happened?" Rick asked him.

He was determined not to let Daryl disconnect from him, or the rest of the group. Aside from anything else, they needed him now more than ever.

"Merle's dead." Daryl said after a short pause and without betraying any emotion.

"I'm sorry." Rick knew it was a lame response, but it was all he'd got.

He reached out to put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Daryl flinched slightly but didn't move away, and they stood in silence for a minute.

"Y'know, Merle always said, screw the world before it screws you. Then he has to go and try to be a hero, and he gets himself killed. The dumb fuck." He said angrily.

"Did you see the Governor?" Rick asked.

"No. But he killed Merle, and now I'm gonna kill him." Daryl vowed.

"Look, I hate to do this now, but we gotta decide what we're gonna do. I told the others; we either all vote to stay and fight, or to go." He explained.

"Well, I ain't runnin'" Daryl said as they walked into the cellblock.

"We need to stick together. We might not be blood, like Merle was, but we're family." Rick said with a meaningful look.

He needed to make sure that Daryl wouldn't try and become a one-man-army, like his brother. But he took Rick's meaning and gave him a nod of reassurance.

The group welcomed him back with open arms, and offered him their condolences when they found out about Merle's fate. Even if very few of them were actually sorry that the elder Dixon brother was dead. Daryl was in no mood for mourning though; they had work to do and he was determined to get justice for his brother.

They started to debate the best course of action for them to take. Hershel explained that he thought them leaving the prison was the best solution. The majority of the others had been leaning towards that opinion, but Daryl was having none of it.

"I ain't turning tail, we fought hard to get this place, and we've paid for it in blood. I say we don't let some one-eyed psycho just walk in and take it." He said with determination.

They all argued some more until Rick hit upon a plan of action that they could all agree on. They would let the Governor think that they'd left the prison, and then they would go on the attack.

Hershel, Beth, Carl and Judith would hide out in the woods, and hopefully stay out of harm's way. It was risky, and there were no guarantees that the plan would work, but they all concurred that it was the best chance they had.

* * *

Beth stole a glance at Carl as they drove from their hideout in the woods, and back up to the prison. He had been sullen since they had agreed on the plan of action. He wanted to stay and fight alongside his father and the others, but Rick had refused to grant him his wish. Beth had tried to talk to Carl, but he had closed himself off from everyone. Now he had killed a boy who was surrendering, and he didn't appear to be in anyway remorseful over it.

The prison group had seemingly succeeded in driving out the Governor and his people. They had stood their ground and the enemy had retreated, for now at least. Beth cradled Judith in her arms as they headed back inside the cellblock. Rick was there to greet them home, and he held onto her briefly as he gently kissed his daughter on the head. There was no sense of victory though, because the Governor was still out there. They couldn't feel safe until the threat had been eliminated, and even then it seemed like there was always another obstacle to overcome.

They began preparing for the next battle, and Beth settled Judith down into her crib so that she could help out. She and Carol were heading out to pick off a few walkers that had congregated around the gate. But before she could follow her friend out into the yard, Rick called her over to him. Beth's heart fluttered in her chest as she moved closer to him, and shyly met his eyes.

"Your dad told me what happened with Carl and that boy, out in the woods. I'm gonna speak with him about it, but I know he talks to you, and he trusts you. Since Lori... He needs someone to show him that there's still a place for tenderness and compassion in this world." He said.

Beth smiled and she tentatively reached out to take Rick's hand in hers. He looked surprised but he didn't pull away from her.

"I'll be there for Carl and for Judith too. You can count on me." She said earnestly.

He nodded and turned to leave. Beth's gaze lingered on him as she followed him out into the yard. She was ready to say more, but all she wanted now was for Rick and the others to stay safe and alive.

* * *

Beth had been busy attending to Judith and making sure that she was clean and fed. She had tried to keep an eye out for Carl, but he had been mostly skulking around outside. When she finally got the baby settled, she asked her father to watch over her. She then headed out into the yard to look for Carl, and she soon found him sat at a bench. He was staring out into the field where a few walkers were ambling by.

"Hey, mind if I sit here with you for a while?" Beth asked him.

Carl didn't reply, and so she took a seat next to him. They sat in silence for a long moment and they both just kept staring ahead. Beth thought about Rick and the others, and she offered up another silent prayer for their safe return. Finally, Carl turned to face her, and his face was hard and emotionless.

"I'm not sorry." He said.

Beth turned to meet his gaze, and she was shocked by the cold look in his eyes.

"I know you only wanted to keep us safe, I know that. But I was just wondering what your mom would have thought about what happened today." She said tentatively because she knew any mention of Lori would stir up still raw emotions.

"I think mom wouldn't want any more of us to die." He said with a calm certainty.

"I don't think she would have wanted you to kill that boy." Beth said.

"What if I hadn't, and he'd shot you, or Hershel, or even Judith? I couldn't take the chance. Because every time we let someone go, one of us ends up paying the price." He said with growing anger.

"So we just gun down everyone who isn't one of us?" She questioned.

Carl didn't reply, he just turned away and fixed his gaze back on the walkers in the field.

"What about Michonne? She wasn't one of us, but we took a chance on her, and now she's a part of our group." Beth argued.

"That was a completely different situation." He replied but he was becoming closed off again.

Beth reached out to him one more time. She didn't want to let Rick down by not trying as hard as she could to pull Carl back from the brink.

"Well, I say there's still a place in this world for compassion, and for giving people a chance." She said.

"Then you're stupid." He spat out angrily.

"Kill them before they kill you. That's what this world is now." He said with conviction.

Beth shook her head and she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, but he slid away from her.

"Don't turn away from the people who care about you and who love you. It doesn't have to be like you say." She pleaded.

He just shook his head and didn't turn back to look at her.

"You know, when I was at my lowest point, it was your mom who reached out to me. She saw what I couldn't; that there were still good things left in this world. She might be gone, but there's a part of her that lives on in you and in Judith. Don't kill that too."

Beth knew her words would sting and she felt the pain as well, but it was all she could think of to try and pierce through his cold armour. Carl didn't respond, so she let out a sad sigh and then got up to leave.

He watched her walk away and then returned to staring out at the walkers who were now clawing at the fence.

* * *

Maggie and Glenn alerted the rest of the group who were inside the cellblock, that Rick, Daryl and Michonne were back, and that they weren't alone. Beth went out to see what was going on, and to welcome them home. She and Carol went straight to Rick and he silently acknowledged them. Beth was relieved to see that he was unharmed, and that despite everything, he looked surprisingly at peace with the world. They then stood agog as the bus carrying the Woodbury refugees pulled into the yard. Here were people they had been at war with only hours before, although that wasn't really the way it was. The Governor had sought to poison their minds, but at the end of the day they all just wanted to survive.

It was a bittersweet homecoming because they'd lost Andrea, but they'd brought her back to be buried with her people. The graves were mounting up, but the reasons to keep fighting and be hopeful for the future were too. Beth and her father took it upon themselves to officially welcome the newcomers to the prison. There was uneasiness and an uncertainty, but they tried their best to extend the hand of friendship. Once everyone was settled into the cellblock, Hershel turned to his youngest daughter.

"How about singing us something? I think it would help." He pleaded.

Beth was reluctant; it had been one thing to sing in front of a few people whom she regarded as family, but she didn't know these others yet. Her natural modesty overtook her and made her want to retreat into the shadows. She then noticed Rick, offering her silent encouragement with a raise of his eyebrows and a nod of his head. She smiled nervously then swallowed hard, and with a deep steadying breath she began to sing.

_Said it's a mean old world, heavy in need_

_That big machine is just picking up speed_

_They were supping on tears, they were supping on wine_

_We all get to heaven in our own sweet time_

_So come all you Asheville boys and turn up your old-time noise_

_Kick 'til the dust comes up from the cracks in the floor_

_Singing, hard times ain't gonna rule my mind, brother_

_Hard times ain't gonna rule my mind_

_Hard times ain't gonna rule my mind no more..._

__[Hard Times by Gillian Welch]


	7. Underneath The Stars

Underneath The Stars

It had been a long day, and Beth was exhausted. She sat on her cell bunk and pulled her plait free from the knotted rag that was holding it in place. She leant forward and began to comb out her long blond hair. Judith was next to her, gurgling happily in her crib and Beth smiled at her. She had volunteered to keep the baby in with her, as the former-Woodbury residents had taken up most of the empty cells.

"Beth?" Rick's sudden appearance startled her.

She flipped her hair back from over her face and tried to look unflustered.

"I just came by to say goodnight to Judith. Are you sure you're okay about having her in here with you?" He questioned as he picked up his daughter.

"Yeah, of course, I'm happy to have her here. You need to get some sleep, when you can." She smiled and began to fiddle about with her hair rag.

"Well, I appreciate you taking such good care of her." Rick said earnestly as he sat down on the bunk with Judith in his arms.

He tenderly kissed his daughter's head and began to gently rock her to sleep. Beth couldn't help but look on adoringly, and she began to wonder how it would feel to be wrapped up in his strong arms. The thought made her blush, as did his nearness to her whilst she was imagining such things. Rick suddenly became aware of her staring at him and he shifted about uncomfortably. He noted that she was winding her hair rag around her fingers in a nervous way. She looked very sweet with her hair down, and very young; he couldn't let himself forget that. He reasoned that he shouldn't linger there for too long; it wouldn't do to lead her on in any way.

"I've been meaning to say, thanks for getting Carl to help out with the other kids today. I know he didn't want too." Rick said as he got up to place Judith back into her crib.

Beth smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna be heading out first thing with Michonne, Tyreese and Glenn, on a run. We need more supplies now we've got more mouths to feed." He explained.

"Maybe you should take Carl along too?" She suggested.

Rick gave her a sceptical look. He had been eager to give his son more responsibilities, but after what had happened the other day in the woods, he wasn't so sure.

"He helped me out today, but he hated every minute of it. It's like the bible says: When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things. Carl thinks he's ready, but he needs you to show him what it means to be a man." Beth said and then immediately regretted being so outspoken.

Rick looked momentarily angry, but his features soon softened again.

"Hmm, maybe." He said thoughtfully.

She began fiddling with her hair and attempted to tie it into a loose ponytail, but her rag ripped in half.

"I guess barrettes aren't really considered essential items these days, but I could sure do with one." She sighed as she tossed aside the shreds of fabric.

Rick nodded although he didn't really know what a barrette was. He then indicated that he was leaving, but Beth had one more thing she needed his advice on.

"I've been thinking that maybe I should be doing some training, to get stronger and better at fighting. I ain't a kid, and I should be doing more to help defend the group." She argued.

He studied her small frame for a moment. She had some shape to her, but there was fragility there too.

"Y'know, not everyone's cut out to be a fighter. We could work on your shooting skills, but I'm just not sure I see you sparring with Michonne." He said, somewhat dismissively.

Beth felt a little crushed, but she had a steely resolve.

"Well, maybe I'll ask her anyway. Maybe I'm stronger than I look." She said defiantly.

"I'll bet you are." Rick gave her a humouring smile as he left.

His gentle mocking just made her even more determined to succeed.

* * *

The day was getting old, and Rick and the others were still out getting supplies. Beth decided to gather all of the children together to tell them a story. She had a good memory for such things, and she could vividly recall the book of fairy tales that her momma used to read to her from. She decided that Little Red Riding Hood was a decent place to start, because it never hurt to remind people to watch out for big bad wolves in disguise. Hershel watched his daughter with a proud smile, and when she was done storytelling he beckoned her over to him.

"You're doing a wonderful job there, Bethy." He said.

"Thanks, daddy." She beamed back at him.

"These people were never our enemy. It's just a shame that it took us all so long to find that out." He said sadly in reference to the former-Woodbury residents, as he thought of Andrea.

"I'd better go see how Judith's doing." Beth said as she got up to leave.

"She's fine, I just saw Carol putting her down for a nap. Why don't you sit awhile with your old dad, huh?" Hershel requested with a smile.

She nodded and sat back down beside him.

"You've been doing a fantastic job of looking after Judith, but we have plenty of other people to help out now." He said.

Hershel was concerned that his daughter was beginning to see herself as the child's mother. He didn't want her to be taking on such a huge responsibility when she was barely more than a girl, herself. He had also seen the doe-eyes that she had been casting at the baby's daddy. He didn't fear that Rick would take advantage, but only that Beth would end up being hurt by his rejection.

"But I promised Rick that I'd take care of her." She protested with a hint of desperation.

"He will understand." Hershel said.

"Why are you being like this?" Beth was worried that Rick had asked her father to say something.

"You're only seventeen years old, and I know that the world has changed, but you're still my little girl." He said gently.

"The world _has_ changed, and I can't be your little girl any longer, not if I'm going to survive in it. I'm going to ask Michonne if she'll teach me how to fight and build up my body strength. You gotta stop seeing me as little Bethy, who used to sit on your knee and play patty cake. I've grown up, daddy, and you gotta trust me to make my own decisions." She pleaded.

"You'll always be my little girl, and that will never change. Maggie has Glenn now, and I know that he'll take care of her until his last breath. I vow to do the same for you, because you're the most precious thing in the world to me. Rick has Carl and Judith, and he'll always put them first, as he should." Hershel explained.

Beth was crestfallen, she knew the point that her father was trying to make in his roundabout way. But she couldn't just turn off the feelings that had been growing, even if she knew they were only likely to lead to heartbreak.

"I might still be telling fairy stories, but that doesn't mean I believe in them. I can't help how I feel." She said tearfully.

"I know, and I'm not trying to cause you pain, I'm only trying to save you from worse. Rick isn't the one for you." Her father said with compassion as he reached out to hug her.

Beth felt like she needed to be alone, and she turned away from his comfort. She leapt up and excused herself to go and find a quiet spot where she could think.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Beth?" Rick questioned.

He had returned from the supply run with the others and had been looking for her, but she wasn't in any of the usual places.

Carol had been caring for Judith, and she had also become concerned that Beth hadn't been around to help her with the baby.

"She was outside earlier, telling the kids a story, I think. I haven't seen her since, though" She told Rick.

He continued to look around for Beth with increasing concern, because it wasn't like her to take off like this. He stepped out onto the walkway to see if he could spot her from that vantage point, and to his surprise he found her sitting up there, all alone. Her eyes were red rimmed, which he assumed was from crying. She had seen him return with the others, and had been mulling over what her daddy had said.

"Beth?" Rick called to her as he cautiously inched closer.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned although he could clearly see that it wasn't.

"I'd like to see the stars." She said in a dreamy kind of way.

"Excuse me?" He was perplexed by her behaviour.

"It'll be getting dark soon, and I want to see the stars. I used to go out and look at the night sky all the time, when we were back on the farm. I miss that." She explained.

"It's not safe for you to be out here alone." Rick said with concern.

"But I'm not alone, and you've got a gun, right? I'm as safe here as I'm ever gonna be." Beth argued.

He sighed.

"Okay then, we'll wait until the stars come out." He relented.

She stood up and held onto the wire fencing as she looked up at the sky. Her hair was slipping from its frail fabric band, and she pulled it free. She shook her head and her blond tresses fanned out against the flames of the dying sunlight. Before he knew what he was doing, Rick reached out and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. She stared at him with a mix of shock and anticipation. He quickly withdrew his hand and began to wonder at his actions. Then he remembered why he'd gone looking for her in the first place. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and exposed, but he wasn't sure why. He could feel her eyes were still on him and he purposefully avoided meeting them.

"I, um, had to ask Glenn what the hell a barrette was, but I got you this." Rick said as he fumbled in his jeans pocket and handed her a long, flower engraved, silver hair clip.

"It's beautiful." Beth gasped with delight as she examined it, and then she threw her arms around him.

She held onto him for slightly too long and he started to squirm about. She pulled back a little so that she could kiss his cheek, but he turned his head, and her lips accidentally grazed against his. He gave her a confused look before stepping back.

"It was just a little something to say thank you, for all you've done for Judith, that's all." He tried to emphasize the insignificance of his gesture, even if he wasn't so sure himself, about that now.

"And I was just thanking you back." Beth said innocently but with a hint of devilment in her eyes.

Her father might have tried to warn her off him, and she did see the wisdom of it. But the feelings that Rick stirred within her were stronger than her common sense.

They both stood in silence for a long moment.

"Let's go back inside." She finally said.

"I thought you wanted to see the stars?" He questioned.

"I did." She said with a grin.

* * *

**I was going to take a break from this story, and pick it up when season 4 started, but I've decided to continue for 1-2 more chapters to wrap it up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and requested me to continue.**

**I didn't include a song in this chapter, as I couldn't make a suitable one fit, but the title is taken from the song Underneath The Stars by Kate Rusby. It's a beautiful song, and I imagine it playing at the end, in a soppy/sappy kind of way. ;-)**

**For any readers who were hoping for things to go a little further between Rick and Beth, may I kindly direct you to my M rated Beth/Rick fanfic 'It Ain't No Sin To Be Glad You're Alive'. I didn't write it as a direct sequel to this fic, but it could easily be something that happens down the line.**

**Thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing. - Mrs P.**


	8. Love Lies Bleeding

Love Lies Bleeding

Carol was getting better acquainted with Karen and the older former-Woodbury residents, whilst Beth and Hershel tried to keep the children entertained. Judith was sleeping soundly in her crib and they were trying not to wake her. The rest of the group were out on a supply run, except for Michonne, Tyreese and Sasha who were on watch. Beth thought she heard raised voices out in the yard and she went to the cell block entrance to see what was going on. There she found that Carl was arguing with one of the older boys from the other group, and she decided to intervene.

"What's going on here?" She demanded to know.

Carl ignored her and continued to taunt the other boy.

"I asked you how many walkers you've killed." He glared at his peer.

"Walkers? You mean biters?" The boy, who Beth recognised as Karen's son, Noah, asked.

"Biters? Who the hell calls them that, the Governor?" Carl sneered.

"Carl?" Beth tried to appeal to him but once again he refused to acknowledge her.

"You're not in Woodbury anymore, douchebag, we call them walkers here." He said as he stepped closer to the other boy an attempt to intimidate him.

"Don't call me names, and get out of my face." Noah protested as he gave his tormentor a quick shove to the chest.

Carl lost his temper altogether and he took a swing at his target, but Noah was able to dodge the punch which only infuriated him further. He attempted to take a run at his reluctant adversary, but Beth stepped it to try and stop him. Carl swung around and pushed her away as hard as he could. She fell backwards over some debris which caused her to land with a sickening thud against the prison wall.

"What the heck's going on?" Hershel hobbled out to find his unconscious daughter lying on the ground with blood trickling from a wound to her head.

"Beth?" He called out desperately.

Tyreese came running down from the walkway and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her into the cell block and placed her carefully onto her bunk. Carol and the others came down to see what all the fuss was about as her father checked her over.

"Bethy, can you hear me?" He asked as her eyes fluttered open.

She found it hard to focus on him as her vision was blurred and his voice sounded distant. But Hershel kept on trying whilst Carol brought some water to clean her head wound. The cut wasn't as bad as it looked, and it had already started to clot, which was fortunate. But one side of her blond hair was now streaked red with blood.

"What happened out there?" Karen questioned her son.

Noah was only too eager to spill the details and point the finger at Carl, who was sat glowering on the stairs.

Tyreese asked if he had anything to say for himself, but he didn't respond.

"I think you should stay in your cell, until your dad gets back." He said.

Carl didn't move.

"I said..." Tyreese began, but he was cut off by the boy.

"I don't care what you think; I don't have to do what you say." He said defiantly.

"Is that right? Well, I say you can either move your short ass into that cell, or I'll move it in there myself." Tyreese said as he edged closer to Carl and got ready to haul him up.

Still, he didn't move.

Michonne came in to see what was going on, and she offered to take responsibility for the boy until Rick got back. Carl realised that it was best offer he was going to get and skulked off after her, to go back on watch.

Hershel was relieved to discover that his youngest daughter seemed to have escaped with only a minor concussion. He tucked her up in her bunk and sat watching over her as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

_Beth opened her eyes and found herself walking down a tree lined path. She was wearing a white lace dress that fell to just above her knees. The way ahead was strewn with white and pink rose petals and she kicked at them with her bare feet. They flew into the air and fell all around her like confetti. She skipped onwards in the bright sunshine until the trees gave way to a high metal gate. Beyond the gate was a cemetery, where the sun was suddenly blocked out by thick grey clouds._

_She pushed the gate open and walked in amongst the graves. They all bore the names of deceased family, friends and acquaintances. There was her mother, her brother, Otis, Dale, Shane, Jimmy, Patricia, T-Dog, Lori, Merle and Andrea. She knelt at her mother's tombstone and wept. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Rick, dressed in his Sheriff's outfit. He was carrying a bouquet of black roses with a single red one in the centre. He held his hand out to her and they went and placed a flower on every grave, except for the red rose, which he kept a hold of._

_They stopped at Lori's tombstone, and Rick began to weep. He started plucking at the leaves of the red rose and let them fall at his feet. He pricked his finger on a thorn from the rose stem and a bead of blood formed. Beth gently brought her lips to the small wound and sensually sucked on it. He pulled her close to his chest and kissed her. Then he handed her the last red rose petal._

_They walked hand in hand back towards the cemetery gates, but there they saw Carl waiting for them. He was holding his gun, and at his feet were two freshly dug graves both filled with red rose petals. He told them that they belonged there with the rest of love's fools, and then he held out his gun and shot them. They both fell forwards into their graves and disappeared under a fragrant blanket of red._

* * *

"How is she?"

Beth could hear Rick inquiring after her.

Hershel told him that she was fine but he was reluctant to let him see for himself. She didn't know whether to be relieved or upset that her father was being so protective of her, after the dream she'd had earlier.

Rick had reprimanded his son after he had been apprised of the boy's misdeeds on his return to the prison. But Carl had been unremorseful about his actions, and their consequences. He was so full of anger and bitterness, and it broke his father's heart because he didn't know how to put things right again.

"Can't I at least say hi?" He pleaded with Hershel as his guilt weighed heavily on him.

"It should be Carl coming to apologise. That's the very least that he could do." The older man said angrily.

"And he will." Rick vowed although he knew he'd probably have to drag his son there.

"Daddy, it's okay." Beth said in a small voice.

"Let him in." She requested.

Hershel grudgingly moved aside to let the younger man enter the cell.

"Hey." Rick said as he crouched down by the side of her bunk.

He smiled at her but he was sad to see her looking so pale and fragile. Her hair still had faint streaks of red in it from where the blood hadn't been washed out properly. He reached out and gently patted her hand.

"I'm glad you're gonna be alright, and I'm sorry for what happened." He said apologetically.

Rick felt that he was indirectly responsible because he hadn't managed to get to grips with his son's unruliness.

Beth couldn't bear to see him looking so desolate and she wanted to let him know that she didn't blame him. She could see her father glaring at them and was relieved when Carol distracted his attention for a moment.

"You ain't got nothing to apologise for." She said as she tenderly put her hand to his face.

Not being in full control of her faculties made her bolder than she otherwise would have been.

He felt uncomfortable with the intimacy of her touch, but he didn't move away. The truth of it was that he missed this kind of casual affectionate contact.

"Carl thinks that if he closes himself off from everyone, he won't get hurt again. He thinks that love, and caring for people, makes you weak and gets you killed." She explained as she thought about what her dream had been trying to tell her.

Rick nodded as he considered her words, and he knew that she was right, in part at least.

"I don't know how to fix it." He confessed with sadness as she lovingly stroked his cheek.

"My momma once told me, that love brought us into this world, and that love will be all we take with us when we leave it. It's not a weakness, it's the greatest gift that we can give, and receive." Beth said as her blue eyes gazed into his.

Hershel returned to stand guard over her and Rick jumped up to leave. He was glad for the excuse to remove himself from her company, because he found that he was taking far too much solace from her gentle touch. He liked it, and he didn't want too.

"Tell Carl that I'm not mad at him, even if he doesn't care. We have to keep trying to reach him." She implored.

Rick nodded gratefully and then walked away.

* * *

**I didn't include any song lyrics in this chapter****, either, but I took the title from Funeral For A Friend/Love Lies Bleeding by Elton John. **

**Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing. It always makes me smile to read your thoughts on what I've written, and you've cheered up some really bad days for me, so I'm extremely grateful for each and every review. - Mrs P.**


	9. Anytime You Need A Friend

**This chapter was inspired by an interview with Emily Kinney (Beth Greene) that I watched on Youtube, where she said that she loved Mariah Carey's songs. I'm not as sure that Beth would be into her too, but I had this idea and ran with it.**

**Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing, you're my inspiration too. :-) - Mrs P.**

* * *

Anytime You Need a Friend

There was a growing feeling of discontentment brewing within the cell block as some of the former-Woodbury residents began to complain about the cramped conditions. They had been used to having more space to roam about in. Their post-apocalypse lives had been fairly sheltered from many of the harsh realities of this new world. It was a significant adjustment for them all, to have so many people crammed into such a relatively small living area. Rick knew that something needed to be done, and he was working with the more able members of the group to re-secure the prison grounds. But they had to be mindful that the Governor was still on the loose, and like it or not, it was safer for them to be confined inside. It was challenging for all of them to maintain harmony in a place that was designed more to manage its opposite.

"It's not good for the children to be caged up like this; they need space to run around in." Karen argued, as she took up the mantle of the unofficial former-Woodburians spokesperson.

"Rick and the others are doing what they can, but you have to understand the situation here. We have to make the best of the hand we've been dealt." Hershel said as he tried his best to keep the peace.

"It's not like we even have any books or games here, there's nothing for the kids to do." Karen wasn't going to be easily placated.

"My Beth has been working herself dizzy to keep them all entertained. How about you quit your whining and pitch in?" Hershel countered as his temper began to fray.

The squabbling continued for a while, and Beth didn't want to be a part of it. She put Judith down for a nap in her crib, and then crept outside to see how the others were getting on.

Maggie spotted her sister in the yard and waved. The group had made good progress on re-securing the prison grounds and all the stray walkers had been cleared. They were just dragging the bodies out before they set about reinforcing the weak spots in the fence.

Beth looked up and saw Carl scowling at his father and the others from his position on the walkway. He had been excluded from their mission and he wasn't happy about it. He hadn't been content about anything of late though, so she wasn't surprised. Beth waved up at him, but he didn't respond, so she went to join her sister and the rest of the group. Rick saw her approaching and he walked over to meet her. His face was splattered with blood from dispatching the walkers, but he managed a smile.

"Hey, everything alright? Is Judith okay?" He asked.

"She's just fine, it's the rest of them with their bitching and complaining, they're driving me crazy. I just had to get out of there for a while." She explained.

Rick rubbed his temple. He was beginning to think that he'd bitten off more than he could chew, yet again. He thought that taking in the former-Woodbrians would be a fitting tribute to Andrea, and a chance for them to build a new community. But at the moment, it was all just another headache.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Just name it." Beth asked with eagerness.

She hated seeing him under such stress, after all he'd been through, and all he'd done for them.

He studied her face for a moment, as her big blue eyes blazed back at him. She cared about him, maybe even loved him, he could see it all there in the way she was looking at him. He didn't know how he felt about that, but he did still manage to draw some comfort from it.

"We just need to keep things calm, and find ways of keeping everyone occupied. You think you could do something to entertain the kids again? They seem to like you." He said with a smile.

"Sure. I think I've got a new fan, after the other day. I'll get him to help out too." She smirked.

Rick looked confused.

"A new fan?" He asked.

"Noah." She explained.

She had seen Karen's son giving her the same puppy-dog-eyes look that she'd once received from someone else. She didn't bemoan the loss of an admirer, but of the friendship, and it caused her sadness to see how cold he'd become.

"I might not be Carl's most favourite person at the moment, but I won't give up on him." She vowed.

Rick nodded gratefully and returned to securing the fences.

* * *

Carol rocked Judith and looked on smiling as Beth rallied all the children together. She had managed to scrounge up some stationery supplies, and had set them off on an art task to draw something that made them feel happy. While they were busy, she thought up some other things to amuse them. Then she commandeered the cell block stairs to stage an American Idol style singing competition. She cajoled Carol, Noah and Hershel into acting as the judges, and the rest of them to be the enthusiastic audience. The kids managed to sing a few nursery rhymes and one of them even attempted some rapping, which amused them all greatly. Beth was happy to sit on the side-lines and applaud, but they all ganged up on her and demanded that she sing something too. She had always been a big fan of Mariah Carey's songs, and so she decided to belt out one of her favourites. If Rick and the others had been there, she didn't think she would have had the courage to put on a performance. But with the children and old folks cheering her on, she began to sing.

_If you're lonely_

_And need a friend_

_And troubles seem like_

_They never end_

_Just remember _

_To keep the faith_

_And love will be there_

_To light the way_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear..._

[Anytime You Need A Friend by Mariah Carey and Walter Afanasieff]

She got so wrapped up in the song that she didn't see Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Daryl enter the cell block. She really gave it her all, until everyone burst into a chorus of cheers and whistles when she'd finished. Noah then led them in a standing ovation.

"I think we have a winner." Hershel said with a proud smile.

Beth was beaming until her eyes met Rick's, and then she began to blush a fierce shade of crimson. He was who she'd been thinking of as she sang, and she had poured her passion for him into the song. He grinned at her and seemed amused by her reaction, but he had been genuinely impressed by her vocal talent.

"That was great." He said as made his way over to join her.

Beth blushed again and she couldn't quite bring herself to look him in the eyes.

Rick looked around at the smiling faces of the rest of the group as they chatted away harmoniously. It was a weight off of his mind, for the moment at least, even though he knew the unity couldn't last. But he was grateful to not have to come in and start trying to appease any malcontents.

"Thanks for doing such a good job of keeping everyone entertained." He said sincerely.

She felt awkward for a moment with the juxtaposition of what he had been doing during that day alongside the frivolity that she'd been indulging in. She didn't want him to think that the gravity of their situation never weighed on her too. It was just that her talents seemed better suited to bringing cheer to the living, rather than dispatching the dead.

"What's wrong? You look sad." Rick said as he noticed the change in her demeanour.

"Nothing, I guess. I was just thinking how insignificant my contribution is to the group. I mean, compared to what y'all have just been out there doing, and what Maggie does to help keep us safe." Beth was dejected and kept her eyes cast down.

"Hey, don't ever think that." He said.

He softly cupped her chin and gently tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes.

"What you've been doing here, by lifting everyone's spirits and bringing all these people together, it's just as important as anything that anyone else does." Rick reassured her.

"I mean, Michonne is great at chopping walkers through the head, but I bet she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, with a lid on it." He joked, and they both laughed.

"And then there's the way that you take such good care of Judith. It's a weight off my mind, just knowing that she's in such good hands." He said with a smile.

Beth's eyes began to fill with tears at the kindness of his words and their sincerity.

"Anytime you need a friend." She said pointedly before she went to join her father and the others.

Rick stared after her as she walked away and he thought about what she'd just said. Beth had a crush on him, that was all that it was, he reasoned. She was only seventeen, and he was technically old enough to be her father. And yet, there was something about her. He sighed and decided that it was best not to allow that train of thought to leave the station. But still his eyes stayed fixed on her until he forced himself to turn away.


	10. I'll Take Care Of You

**For those of you who are following my choice of songs for this fanfic; I was listening to the Beth Hart/Joe Bonamassa version of 'I'll Take Care of You', and it was that which inspired this chapter. If you've never heard it, then please check it out if you are so inclined, because it's an amazing version of a great song. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. - Mrs P.**

* * *

I'll Take Care Of You

Beth had asked for some combat and defensive training, but she didn't feel confident in her ability to fight.

"Girl, if you don't believe in yourself, ain't nobody else gonna."

Michonne's words echoed in her head as she tried to replicate the exercises that she had been shown earlier that day.

"You're really serious about all this, aren't you?" Carol asked as she sat down on the stairs with Judith in her arms.

"I wanna be more useful to the group. I wanna be able to fight and maybe go out on supply runs." Beth explained.

"You're already useful here." Her friend reassured her.

"That's what Rick said." Beth recalled his kind words as she continued with her practice.

"So, what are you worried about?" Carol questioned.

"Nothing, I guess. I..." The younger woman stopped herself before she said more than she wanted to.

She wanted to explain that she was primarily motivated by a desire to spend more time with a certain someone. But it all seemed rather shallow when she thought about it like that, especially when combat skills were something that were really useful to have in the world they now occupied.

"Listen, I know you have your father, and Maggie, but if ever you need to talk to someone, I'm here, okay?" Carol offered.

They had become good friends and she definitely felt maternal in regard to Beth. She had lost Sophia, but not her mothering instinct.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." The younger woman said with sincerity.

They continued in comfortable silence for a while, until Beth worked up the courage to ask her friend's advice on matters of the heart. She considered that Carol would know how she felt, because of Daryl, and her inability to be forthright with him.

"Say you liked someone, I mean you really really liked them a lot, but you didn't think that they'd ever like you back, I mean, not in that way. What would you do?" She asked.

"Well, you know me; I guess I just wouldn't say anything." Carol answered with a sigh of resignation.

"But what if you felt like you were gonna go crazy if you didn't know one way or the other, if they could ever love you back?" The young woman asked.

Carol considered the question, and then she ran through the list of possibilities for just who might be the object of Beth's affection. There were only a small number of suspects, as most of the males there were either way too young, or way too old. She knew that Carl had had a crush on her, and that Noah was pretty sweet on her too. But she had never seen her young friend giving them any kind of encouragement in the romantic sense. Carol kept a close eye on Daryl, for her own reasons, and she'd never noticed Beth showing any special interest in him. She was also certain that Glenn was no more than a brother to her. That only left Rick.

"Oh, honey." Carol sighed sadly once she had made that connection.

"You're such a sweet and pretty girl, and any man would be lucky to have you. But I would never want to see you get hurt." She said and hoped that her young friend would take her meaning.

Beth realised that Carol knew she was thinking of Rick.

"You don't think there's any chance?" She asked with sad desperation.

"I wish, for your sake, that I could say yes. But I honestly don't think so." Carol hugged Beth to her to offer comfort.

* * *

There was a commotion out in the yard when the group, who had been out on a supply run, returned. It seemed that they had encountered some trouble and that Rick had been knocked unconscious. There had been shots fired on them by persons unknown, and in the ensuing melee their leader had been struck on the head by some falling debris. He seemed to have recovered just fine, except for a small cut above his left eye, which didn't appear to be too deep. Daryl and Glenn helped him to one of the cell bunks, and Hershel was soon on hand to check him over.

Beth was beside herself with worry, and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought that anything worse might have happened to him. She hovered behind her father in case there was anything that she could do. But Rick appeared to be alright, and apart from cleaning and dressing his cut, there wasn't much else to be done. Hershel insisted that he rested up for a while, and Daryl offered to keep an eye on things in his stead. Carl came to check on his father, but once he saw that he was okay, he didn't hang around. Rick hated to be incapacitated, especially when the Governor could be resurfacing, but he agreed to stay put for the time being.

Hershel made Beth clear out of the cell even though he could see that she desperately didn't want to. He then gave her some tasks to keep her occupied and away from temptation. But when his attention had been diverted elsewhere, she snuck back in to see how Rick was doing. He had fallen asleep and she knelt down by the side of the bunk so that she could just sit and watch over him for a while. She was anxious that her father or Carol might come by and shoo her away again. But she was prepared to stand her ground, if she had too.

Rick started stirring in his sleep, like he was having a bad dream, and Beth instinctively reached out to calm him. She gently stroked his hair and began to softly sing a song that had been in her head since she'd seen him injured.

_I know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_But if you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost the same as you_

_So you see I know just what you've been through_

_And if you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you..._

[I'll Take Care Of You by Brook Benton]

Rick's eyes opened and he looked at her with confusion for a moment, before he remembered where he was.

"I guess you know what it's like to get a bump on the head." He said as he recalled her recent head injury.

"Yeah, it hurt." Beth said with a grin.

He smiled back in a sleepy way as his body was telling him that he needed more rest.

She watched him close his eyes and waited until he drifted off again. Then she carefully leaned forward and tenderly kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered but he didn't reawaken, so she kissed him once more, very softly on his lips, and then left him to sleep.

Rick wasn't asleep. He had almost nodded off, but something had brought him back from the brink. He realised that it was the feel of Beth kissing his forehead that had roused him, and he pretended to be slumbering as her lips ghosted over his. He had forced himself not to react, although for a second, he'd wanted to kiss her back. It was more than a fleeting sensation though, and once he was sure she had left, he let out a frustrated sigh.

He felt momentarily angry with her, because he didn't want to feel any arousal from her actions. He tried to reason with himself, that he was only so turned on by her because he hadn't had sex for so long. He told himself that if he took matters in hand, then he could work it out of his system, and it would have nothing at all to do with Beth. But when he closed his eyes it was her face that was behind them.

Rick stared blankly ahead, and then he thought of Lori. He felt like what he was contemplating would be a betrayal of her, and he couldn't go through with it. He couldn't pleasure himself with thoughts of someone else, no matter how strong the temptation. Lori had been his only lover, and he wouldn't let himself imagine how it could be with anyone else. But his unconscious mind did not know to follow the rules, and as he slipped into the arms of Morpheus, he dreamt of pizza, cold beer and Beth.


	11. I Crucify Myself

**The title of this song was taken from Crucify by Tori Amos, because I was listening to it when I wrote this chapter, and poor Rick does tend to crucify himself.**

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this fic. - Mrs P.**

* * *

I Crucify Myself

Rick had been increasingly on edge after the shooting incident during the supply run. He was concerned at the possibility that the Governor might have been behind it. But the others, who had been with him at the time, were more sceptical on the matter. Daryl argued that it didn't appear to be a serious attempt at harming them. It seemed more like someone was trying to warn them off, and away from a territory that somebody else had staked a claim too. But they weren't taking any chances this time, and more security measures had been implemented. It wasn't an option to keep everyone cooped up inside the cell block though; not if they didn't want trouble from within.

They had come to a compromise, whereby the group would keep only to the more protected areas when they were outside. There were vehicles and shelters positioned at various points, where they could take refuge in the event of an attack. Karen had assured them that the Governor had only kept two of his men with him. But they couldn't be sure that he hadn't joined forces with any other ne'er-do-wells on his travels.

Rick paced around in the yard; he had more on his mind than a one-eyed-psychopath. He felt like he had crossed a line somehow, even though it was his unconscious mind that had wrong-footed him. His erotic dreams about Beth had both horrified and excited him. But he was clinging to the former emotion and trying desperately to block out the latter. He told himself that he already had all the trouble that he could handle, and that no good could ever come of indulging his fantasies. But somehow he knew, as he stole a glance at Beth, that that particular genie was out of its bottle.

* * *

Beth knew that it wasn't just her imagination, Rick was definitely avoiding her. It had been two days now of him making sure that wherever she was that he was somewhere else. She couldn't pinpoint what she had done wrong, or how she had offended him, and it was breaking her heart. He had barely said two words to her since he had recovered from his head injury. She would have wondered if it was due to that, except he had been his normal self with everyone else. She was definitely the only one getting the cold shoulder.

The cell block was empty, as everyone was outside making the most of an opportunity to enjoy the sunshine. But Beth was feeling too gloomy to appreciate it, and so she retreated to her cell to wallow. She tried to make herself think of something else besides Rick, but the only other thing she could conjure up were images of her mother, and that just made her feel even sadder. The sound of footsteps somewhere in the vicinity suddenly captured her attention, and then there was a more distant sound of a door being opened. Beth got up to see if someone had come back inside, but the place was deserted. She was just about to settle back on her bunk, when the sound of a slamming door stopped her in her tracks.

"Who's there?" She inquired as she walked towards the end of the cell block.

There was no answer only the far away sound of a door creaking open.

Beth walked into the entrance area and saw that the door to the tombs was unlocked and open. She went over to it and tentatively peered inside, but all seemed quiet.

"Hello, is someone down there?" She called softly but no one replied.

She considered investigating further, but she knew that there were probably stray walkers lurking in there. Beth had been keeping up with her training but she was untested in combat, and she wasn't confident that she would be able to handle it. She was about to go and alert a key holder to the situation, when she heard a faint voice calling her name. It was no more than a whisper, but it was definitely coming from somewhere down in the tombs. She froze for a second and then she heard it again.

"_Beth?"_

It sounded like a child's voice, but she couldn't be sure. She wondered if one of the children had somehow gotten hold of a key and had found their way in there. It seemed unlikely, but as the voice called out again, she threw caution to the wind and followed it.

"Where are you?" She whispered as loud as she dared as she inched along in the near darkness.

There was a shuffling noise in a nearby cell, and she shakily reached for her knife. She edged slowly along the dimly lit corridor, when something heavy swung against her and knocked her off of her feet. She felt someone go rushing past as she was laid out on the floor, and then up ahead she heard a door slam shut.

Beth jumped to her feet and carefully but quickly made her way back to the entrance, only to find it now closed and locked. She grabbed at the bars and called out for help, but no one came. She didn't want to keep shouting for fear that it might rouse any walkers that were lurking in the tombs. It would only be a matter of time before someone came back inside, she reassured herself, and so she sat with her knife at the ready and waited.

She thought about the identity of her prankster, and she was sure that the person had been smaller than she was. Her instinct told her that it was probably Carl, but she couldn't prove it. Did he really want to see her get hurt or maybe even killed? She wondered, and desperately hoped not, but she couldn't think who else might have set her up like that.

The sound of dragging footsteps alerted her to approaching danger, and she held her knife up. Beth squinted to try and see what she was up against, but the passage ahead was too dark. Then the walker suddenly swung into view; it was the imposing hulk of a deceased inmate. She let out a strangled sob as she feared that she was going to be outmatched. The walker drew closer and she cried out desperately for help.

The cell block door suddenly flew open and Rick came running in. He had been patrolling outside and had heard her cries. He saw that she was trapped, and he started to feel frantic when he realised her predicament. Beth pleaded for him to hurry, but the walker reached her before he could. She kicked it backwards with all the force that she could muster, while her rescuer fumbled with the lock. The un-dead prisoner made another lunge for her and she dodged it as Rick swung the door open and pulled her towards him. He slammed against the metal bars and held it in place with his body weight while he went to relock it. But the walker was clawing out at him, so Beth raised her knife and thrust it as hard as she could into its head. It fell to the floor with a thud, as Rick managed to turn the key.

"What happened here?" He demanded to know as he roughly checked her over for injuries.

Beth told him everything and watched as he got angrier and more upset.

"You could've been bit, or ripped apart." He said and he looked horrified at the notion.

"Hey, I'm okay." She said as she reached for his hand to reassure him.

But he moved to avoid her touch and gave her a severe look.

"Why didn't you come get me, or Daryl? Why'd you risk going down there on your own?" He asked with fury.

"I told you, I thought one of the kids had gone down there. I couldn't just leave them." She argued.

"I just don't know how you could be so stupid." He sharply chastised her.

Beth felt tears welling in her eyes; he was treating her like an errant child, not a woman who was prepared to live or die by her own choices. She decided she would be childish and she turned and ran back to her cell.

"Get back here." He yelled and then started to hasten after her when she didn't obey.

She threw herself down onto her bunk and put her face in her hands.

Rick came to a sudden halt as he reached the entrance to her cell.

He stood and stared at her for a long moment, and his mind was reeling. He had been purposefully keeping away from Beth, after his realisation that he felt an attraction towards her. He hadn't been ready to deal with it, but the thought that she might have been taken from him was unbearable. Rick knew that his anger at her was partly due to the struggle he was having over his emerging feelings for her. He felt remorseful over that, but he was trying desperately to keep his passion for her from exploding in other ways.

Beth kept her head bowed and her long blond hair fell down until it almost touched the floor. She sighed and tried to compose herself, because she knew that Rick was stood waiting. She wondered why he had gone so quiet and she tentatively looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on her and he had an almost wild look in them. She was about to speak and say sorry for what had happened, when suddenly Rick was upon her. His lips sought hers in a desperate kiss, and he held her firmly in his arms as he explored the depths of her mouth with his tongue.

Beth had longed for this moment, but the urgency of it took her by surprise. Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest, and she began to feel overwhelmed. She writhed about in his arms and he eased back a little. She smiled to try and show him that she wasn't spurning his advances, and that she just needed to take things a little slower. He reached out to tenderly stroke her cheek, and she returned the gesture. It was everything that Beth had been hoping for; a definite sign that he could return her love. Rick looked deep into her eyes and it seemed like he was going to kiss her again, but the sound of approaching voices made him jump away from her. His look of desire quickly turned to one of horror as he realised the enormity of what he'd done.

_Oh, shit. _The voice in his head kept repeating.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that, I... I'm sorry." He said as he scurried away.

"Don't be sorry." She pleaded with him, but he was already gone.


	12. Too Afraid To Love You

**The title of this chapter is taken from Too Afraid To Love You by The Black Keys. Only two more chapters to go... Thanks again to you all for your continued interest in this fic. - Mrs P.**

* * *

Too Afraid To Love You

Beth tore out of the cell block in pursuit of Rick, but he had already disappeared from view. He had kissed her and then skittered away, just like Nervous Nellie used to at the first sign of trouble, back on the farm. She stopped out in the yard and looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. The sky had grown heavy with the threat of a thunderstorm, and the rest of the group were starting to think about taking shelter. The atmosphere felt charged and suddenly there was the sound of raised voices. Beth craned her neck in time to see a fist fight breaking out between Carl and Noah. She called out for them to stop, but they continued to scuffle, and so she sprinted over to them to break it up. She was mindful of what had happened the last time she had gotten in the middle of their disagreement, and so she stood well clear as she demanded that they cease fighting. Karen came charging over and grabbed a hold of her son, leaving Beth to try and calm Carl down. Noah had the beginnings of a black eye and a bloody nose and his mother was furious.

"Look what you've done to my son, you little psycho." Karen raged at his attacker.

"Hey, name-calling ain't helpful. I think we all need to take a deep breath and let's try and figure this out, okay?" Beth tried to be the voice of reason, but she could see by the looks on their faces that the three people next to her were in no mood for compromise.

"Carl, why don't you tell us what happened?" She requested.

He scowled and continued to eyeball Noah, who was wiping the blood from his nose.

"Carl?" Beth demanded in a sharper tone, when he didn't answer.

"Ask him." He finally said as he pointed towards the other boy.

"I'm asking you." She wouldn't be diverted and pressed him again.

Carl just let out a frustrated sigh and started to walk away. Karen shouted a warning after him, to keep away from her son, and Beth raced to catch him up.

"Hey, wait." She called to try and get him to slow down.

Carl just kept on going out of the yard and into the prison grounds. He eventually came to a stop at the corner of the field that had become their cemetery. Beth caught up to him and they both stood in silence for a long moment, and stared at the graves. There was the distant rumble of thunder, but still no rain.

"What happened? We used to talk; we used to be friends." She broke the silence and implored him for answers.

Beth wanted to ask him whether he'd had anything to do with locking her in the tombs, because he was still her prime suspect. But for now, she'd decided that she would settle for getting him to communicate with her again.

"Carl?" She pleaded.

"Friends back each other up, they stand by each other. You thought I was wrong to kill that boy, out in the woods, even though he refused to drop his gun. You said that mom would've been disappointed in me, but you don't know anything." He finally spoke out in an angry tone.

"You know that's not how it was, and I didn't turn against you, I was only trying to help you. I just don't want to see you making any more bad mistakes." Beth argued.

"D'you think I haven't seen you hanging around my dad all the time, like he would ever look at you. You're nothing next to my mom; you're just a stupid idiot girl who's playing at being a mommy with my sister." Carl's insults were laced with venom and she recoiled in shock and horror.

"You were the one who locked me in the tombs, earlier, weren't you?" Beth questioned in a quiet sad voice.

Carl didn't deny it, and then he threw her a look of disgust before he spat out one last verbal assault.

"What do you even contribute to the group? You're useless. The only thing you're good for is changing Judith's dirty diapers, and you even suck at that. It should be mom taking care of her, not you. Stay away from my dad, stay away from my sister, and stay away from me." He said with a menacing look.

His words stung, even though she knew that he was being deliberately cruel just to hurt her. She felt teardrops gathering in her eyes, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him see them fall.

"Carl?" A distant voice roared.

Rick was marching down the field towards them with an angry look on his face. Carl turned and started to walk away in the other direction, which left Beth stood alone and broken beside the graves. The storm was growing ever closer and the first spots of rain started to fall. Rick walked straight past her without even glancing in her direction and he continued onwards in pursuit of his son. Beth couldn't take his cold indifference, especially not after what Carl had just said and done. She slumped to her knees and began to sob as her tears mixed in with the rain.

The skies above were now almost as black as night, and a streak of lightning suddenly illuminated everything with a flash of blue. The thunder clap that followed jolted Beth from her misery, and she slowly stood up as the force of the now torrential rainfall battered against her. Another fork of lightning shot out of the leaden sky and hit a tree on the edge of the nearby woodland. She started to scramble back towards the prison yard, and was now completely drenched so her boots squelched as she ran.

"Beth?" She heard Rick's voice desperately calling to her from somewhere close by.

He had caught up with his son and forced him to take shelter, but he had to make sure that she was safe too. The rain was pouring so hard in her face that she couldn't see him, but then he reached her and grabbed a hold of her hand just in time to prevent her from stumbling down a ditch. He all but dragged her along until they got to the cell block.

"Go on inside, we'll talk later, okay?" He said as he gently pushed back some of her wet hair from out of her eyes.

She smiled and nodded, as they both tried not to notice how transparent the rain had made their respective shirts. There was hope in her heart now that Rick really did care for her after all, despite his own skittishness and his son's nasty jibes.

"You're not coming in?" She asked with concern as he turned to walk away.

"Carl's waiting for me in the car; we need to talk." He said as he gestured to his glowering son in the passenger seat of the Hyundai.

"He was the one who locked me in the tombs." Beth said with sadness as she went up to the cells.

Rick let out a weary sigh and looked up to the heavens as the rain washed down over him.

* * *

Beth rocked Judith to and fro and softly sang a lullaby to her. But it was hard to settle the baby when there was so much shouting going on in the cell block. Rick had brought Carl back inside and he was trying to smooth things over with Karen and Noah. It wasn't going too well and the recriminations were flying in both directions.

"That was an apology?" Karen questioned sarcastically in response to Carl's half-hearted contrition.

"Kids will be kids, and he's said he's sorry, so let's just draw a line under it, okay?" Rick wearily requested.

"No, it's not okay, my son gets viciously attacked, and all because your boy can't control his temper." She raged.

"Carl knows that he did wrong, and it won't happen again." He assured her.

"You said that last time. We're still the outsiders here, aren't we? Maybe we should've stayed at Woodbury." Karen argued.

"Yeah? Well if that's the way you feel, then maybe you should've. Carl said that this whole thing started because Noah was complaining about conditions here. We gave you sanctuary, and we've done all we can to accommodate you and to make you feel welcome." Rick countered.

"Now my son has a black eye, that's some welcome." She said angrily.

"I'm not excusing what happened, but we've got bigger things to concern ourselves with. Look, I'm not gonna sugar-coat things, like the Governor did. It's hard surviving in this world, and we've all gotta pull together, or we're not gonna make it." He said.

"We coulda pulled together at Woodbury; at least we had some proper facilities there. We coulda defended it, if y'all had joined us and pitched in." Karen wasn't ready to see reason.

"I told you, that place is the Governor's territory. He knows it inside and out; I don't. We woulda been on the back foot there from the get go." He explained with barely concealed annoyance.

Judith started to cry and Beth got up and went to intervene in the bickering. She had been listening intently, and she had her own reasons to be mad at Carl, after what he'd done to her. But she hated to see Rick under siege again, when he was so obviously stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"None of this arguing is getting us anywhere, and it's upsetting the baby. Let's just go and sleep on it, okay? Things might look different in the morning." She counselled.

No one looked particularly happy about it, but with Judith wailing and with an impasse having been reached, they all went their separate ways. Rick grabbed his son by the shoulder before he could disappear.

"Carl, don't you have something to say to Beth?" He asked expectantly.

The boy turned around and tried to make a show of being sorry, but his eyes told a different story. She felt angry and upset that he couldn't at least offer a genuine apology for putting her life in jeopardy, if not for the cruel things he'd said. But she could see how it had all taken its toll on Rick by how exhausted he looked, and she couldn't bring herself to demand anymore from him.

Beth knew that she was letting Carl off the hook by not holding him to better account. But at that moment, she cared more about Rick's wellbeing than she did about getting any retribution for her own peace of mind. He looked so grateful to her for accepting his son's weak attempts at remorse that she was content just to let it drop, for now at least.

"I'm just gonna say goodnight to Judith." Rick said as he excused himself from his son's company and followed Beth back into her cell.

Carl walked away with a sullen look.

Rick sat down on the bunk, but he kept a respectable distance away from the young woman who was cradling his daughter. They both eyed each other nervously, and eventually Beth shuffled closer to him, so that she could place Judith in his arms. They stayed in silence for a while as he gently rocked his daughter to sleep, and then he placed her into the crib. Rick sat back down and sighed, and he began to rub at his tired eyes. He covered his face with his hands and leant forward.

"Oh, Beth, I don't know where to even begin." He said with so much weary sadness it made her heart ache for him.

She closed the gap between them and put her arms around him, and rested her head against his back. He let her comfort him because he needed it so badly, even if he still felt inside that it was wrong. Her hands began to tenderly massage his back and shoulders and he couldn't prevent an appreciative moan from escaping his lips. He eased himself upright and he looked deeply into Beth's eyes, as she began to move in for a kiss. Their lips touched softly and tentatively but he was wary that they'd be discovered and he pulled away. But she encircled him in her arms again and started to tenderly kiss his face and neck. It felt so good that he didn't have the strength to refuse her at first, but as his body started to respond he had to push her away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Rick said as he forced himself to his feet.

Beth's heart sank as it appeared that he was getting cold feet again, and she leapt up to grab a hold of his hand. He dodged her advance and moved to put more distance between them.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I just can't. I can't." He said as his eyes implored her to understand.

"Don't do this, Rick." She pleaded and stepped towards him in an act of desperation to try and make him stay, but he turned and fled.


	13. A Soft Place To Fall

**The title for this penultimate chapter was taken from A Soft Place To Fall by Allison Moorer. **

* * *

A Soft Place To Fall

Rick stood gazing out over the prison yard and grounds, he wasn't officially on watch but he was too wired to get any rest. The sun was sinking on the horizon, and he let his mind wander through his troubles. He seemed to have a knack for getting himself into impossible situations, and this time he couldn't see his way out. He thought to himself that he could use a friend to help him make some kind of sense of his feelings for Beth. But as he looked around him, it was clear that his options were very limited. Hershel had been a valued confidant to him, but this was one thing he couldn't go to him with. Rick was sure that the old guy wouldn't take at all kindly to the sort of thoughts he'd been having about his youngest daughter. Glenn was also practically her family, and he hardly knew any of the former-Woodbury folks. That only left Daryl, and Rick presumed that in that regard it would be a case of the blind leading the blind. He had never seen his friend showing interest in any female, other than Carol, and then only in a platonic way. He finally decided that there was someplace he had to go, and that maybe he would find the answers he was looking for there.

Rick made his way into the cell block and past everyone inside, including Beth who was holding his daughter in her arms. He could see that she was trying to catch his eye, but he refused to look in her direction. He continued onwards, down into the tombs until he reached the boiler room. The old black phone was there in front of him, and he stood staring at it for a long time. This was the place where Lori had died, and where his grief had temporarily driven him out of his mind. It was a crazy thing he was doing, he knew that, but it still made some kind of sense to him. He picked up the receiver with a trembling hand and brought it up to his ear.

"Lori, I know you're not there, but I need to talk to you. If you were still here, I know we coulda found a way back to one another, just like we did before, and I'm sure we would've again. I will fight to keep Carl and Judith safe until my last breath, you know that. I've always done my best, and I've tried to do what was right, I know you know that too. But you ain't ever coming back, and I'm lonely, Lori, I'm so lonely. I'm not asking for your permission, or your blessing, but I need her. I'm not sure if I love her yet, or even if I can, I just know that I feel something for her and when I'm with her I don't feel alone anymore. It'll never be what you and I had, and it doesn't have to be. It can be its own thing, and that's just as it should be. I will love you, Lori, until the day that I die, you were my first and only lover, and you're the mother of my children. But I have to say goodbye to you now, because until I do I'll be trapped in the past. A past I can't change no matter how hard I wish that I could. Goodbye, my love."

Rick replaced the phone receiver and took a deep cleansing breath. It had been a cathartic exercise for him to exorcise the remaining fragments of his wife's ghost, and to metaphorically shed some of the regrets that had haunted him. But he could feel a ball of yet unreleased emotion that was still nestling in his stomach. He knew where he wanted to go next, even though it was a selfish notion, after the way he'd behaved. But in the end, it was what all of this had been about, and he had to make good on what he felt inside.

* * *

Beth dipped her washcloth into the bowl of warm water and tried to clean herself the best that she could. It was at times like this that she fantasised about taking a long soak in a hot bath. She thought to herself that even a cold shower would be welcome. But there was no place in this world for vanity, and the days of fretting over appearance were long gone. She took the barrette from her hair and let it fall down over her shoulders. Rick had given her that clip, and she held it tightly to her breast as she thought about the kisses they had shared. It was agony for her to be so close to him and yet be unable to reach him. He had been so intent on battling against his feelings for her, that he had taken to avoiding her again. She had only seen him at close quarters once that day; when he had passed by her to enter into the tombs.

The cell block was quiet as everyone inside was settling down to sleep. Beth finished brushing her hair and was about to lie down on her bunk, when she heard the sound of someone softly approaching her cell. She got up to investigate, and tiptoed past Judith, who was slumbering soundly in her crib, only to suddenly come face to face with Rick. He had a flashlight, but it wasn't on, and he silently moved past her and went to sit on her bed.

"Please, come sit with me." He whispered as loud as he dared.

Beth felt a tingling all over her skin, from the resonance of his low voice. Her body was responding to the nearness of him and the anticipation of what might happen. She went to sit beside him on the bunk, and then slowly turned to face him. He reached out to touch her face, but she could see that his hand was shaking.

"Rick...?" She gave him a questioning look but he put a finger to her lips.

"Hush." He whispered as he moved closer to her.

His lips were on her neck before she realised what was happening, and then he worked his way up to her ear. His breath hitched in his throat as all the emotion he had been keeping inside began to pour out.

"I need you." He said breathlessly and she could feel his hot tears dripping onto her skin.

Beth wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace as he rested on her shoulder and silently wept. Her heart was breaking for him, and she stroked his hair in a comforting way, as she whispered calming words in his ear. After a while, he moved to lie down on the bunk and he pulled her gently into his arms.

"Is it okay if I just stay here with you for a while?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." She said as she tenderly wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry that I kept running out on you, but I gotta be honest, this thing between us; it terrified me, hell, it still does. I can't even think about how your dad's gonna take this, or Carl. I'd rather fight my way through a horde of walkers, any day." Rick sighed because he still couldn't let himself just enjoy the moment.

"We'll face it all together." Beth vowed as she lovingly caressed his face.

He slowly brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss which he gradually intensified until they were completely lost in each other. Beth could feel just how much he wanted her, and although she was shaking with nervous anticipation, she was more than ready to give herself to him.

Rick broke the kiss and pulled back a little.

"I want to so bad, but we can't, not here." He whispered as if he could read her mind.

Beth had to reluctantly agree that it wasn't the best place for her to lose her virginity. It wasn't like they had many other more favourable options though. But with Judith slumbering in her crib by their feet, and Hershel snoring in the next-door cell, it was neither the time nor the place.

They settled back on the bed and just laid there entwined for a while until their tiredness began to overtake them. They both yawned at the same time and had to stifle a giggle. Their lives involved so much physicality now that they always went to bed exhausted.

"I'd better take the top bunk, for appearances sake." Rick whispered as he wearily pulled himself up.

Beth put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I'll go, you just get some rest." She said as she tenderly kissed him goodnight.

"You like to be on top, huh? I'll remember that." He jested in a sleepy voice.

She blushed and smiled to herself as she hauled herself onto the upper bunk.


	14. All I Have

**I decided to make this chapter the last one for this fic, because I felt that otherwise I would be repeating myself with my other Rick/Beth fic 'It Ain't No Sin To Be Glad You're Alive. That fic deals with a lot of the fall out from their relationship going public, and so I didn't want to get into that with this one too. This originally started as a one-shot, and then evolved into something that is completely AU. I will probably write more Beth/Rick stories, even though I know that realistically, that ship is never gonna sail on the TV show!**

**I had a bit of a dilemma about whether I should raise the rating for this fic to an M, because there is some adult material in this chapter. I worked hard to keep it toned down whilst still retaining the heat, but if anyone thinks it goes too far, then please let me know and I'll amend the rating accordingly.**

**I just want to say a final THANK YOU to everyone who has been enthusiastic about this fic, and has continued to read and review. All of you kept me going, and inspired me to try and be a better writer. Thanks again. - Mrs P.**

* * *

All I Have

Rick had been sneaking in and out of Beth's cell for the past few nights, and if anyone had been watching his stealth movements, then they didn't say so. He had been careful to try and go unnoticed but it wasn't easy in such a confined space. He might have decided that he needed her, but going public with their relationship was another matter. The temptation for them to take things beyond hugging and kissing was strong, but with her still being a virgin, and with Judith only a few feet a way, they had managed to resist so far.

Rick stepped out onto the walkway for watch duty, only to find Glenn pacing about restlessly.

"Everything okay?" He inquired.

The young man looked troubled and he stopped and turned to face Rick.

"Maggie wants us to have a marriage ceremony, but I don't know if this is the right time." He explained.

"What's the matter, you getting cold feet?" Rick jested.

"No, of course not, but when I asked her to marry me, I thought we were going to die." Glenn said and realised that he wasn't explaining himself very well.

"What I mean is, I wasn't expecting us to have a ceremony as such. With the world being what it is, it seems kind of irrelevant now to be going through all the sickness and health stuff, don't you think?" He asked.

"I don't know about that, it seems to me that it doesn't hurt to keep reminding folks of the old traditions every now and then. And I'm sure that Maggie would appreciate you standing up with her in front of everyone and making that commitment." Rick said.

Glenn finally smiled and nodded.

"I guess we're having a wedding then." He said.

He suddenly looked uncomfortable again and cleared his throat.

"Would you be my best man?" He asked nervously.

Rick grinned.

"It would be my honour." He replied.

* * *

The news of the wedding spread quickly around the prison and it seemed to lift just about everyone's spirits, after the troubles of the past week. Maggie was gearing up to go on a supply run with Daryl, Tyreese and Sasha, but she had an agenda of her own. She had spotted a bridal store on a previous outing, and although she knew it was an unnecessary frivolity, the notion had stuck in her mind. Beth was finishing up wringing out Judith's laundry when her sister approached her.

"We're gonna have the wedding tonight, and I would really love for you to be my maid of honour." Maggie requested as she reached out for her sister's hand.

Beth squealed with delight.

"Of course I will. This is so amazing." She said excitedly as she threw her arms around her elder sister.

"How would you like to come with us on the supply run? There's a bridal store in that mini mall we found the other week, and I'd love it if we could grab a few things." Maggie explained.

The prospect of getting out of the prison for a while was both an enticing and scary prospect for Beth. But she knew that she wouldn't have thought twice about going if a certain someone had been taking them.

"I don't know, d'you think Rick, Daryl and Daddy will let me go?" She asked nervously.

"Let me handle it." Maggie said with confidence as she went off to sort out the arrangements.

Beth considered going to find Rick and asking him herself, but she wasn't sure how he'd react given how their relationship had evolved.

She waited anxiously until her sister reappeared and told her that Daryl had agreed to her accompanying them. Hershel wasn't overjoyed at the prospect of both of his daughters being away at the same time, but he didn't want to stop them either. Rick didn't say anything, but the sad look in his eyes told Beth that he wanted her to stay. She hated to cause him any pain, but Maggie was so happy about them going out together that she felt she had no choice.

Beth couldn't bear to look back at Rick as they drove away, for fear that she might beg Tyreese to stop the car so that she could run and throw herself into his arms.

* * *

They managed to get into the mini mall with the minimum of effort, but there were quite a few walkers milling about inside. Daryl wasn't too happy about Maggie's plan to hit the bridal store, but he helped clear the way so that she and Beth could go and grab what they needed. They had to work fast, but they managed to get most of what they went in for. Tyreese and Sasha were loading up on essential supplies and Daryl managed to grab some knives and other weaponry from an outdoors store. They had a couple of hairy moments on their way back to the car, but all in all it was a successful trip.

Rick was still on watch when they returned and the relief on his face was evident when he saw Beth getting out of the car, unharmed. She smiled over at him and he returned the gesture as he helped them to unload their salvage.

"It looks like y'all had a good trip. Maybe you'll have to come with me next time, and show me how it's done." Rick said playfully.

"I'll hold you to that." Beth flirted back.

Maggie noticed their exchange but she didn't comment on it, and instead she hastily led her sister away to begin the preparations for the wedding.

It was a challenge to look presentable in a post-apocalyptic world, but they did the best that they could. Beth felt bad about getting dressed up when everyone else except her and Maggie would be in their usual tatty clothes. But the thrill of getting to wear a beautiful bridesmaid dress soon made her forget her guilt. It was a strapless dusty pink floor length gown, with a split that went right up to the top of her thigh. She brushed out her hair and used her silver barrette to fasten it in an up-knot.

Maggie had chosen a thin strapped white gown with a bead embroidered bodice and lace overlay that fanned out in waves below the thighs. She looked stunning and Beth had tears in her eyes as she helped to do up all the fastenings on it.

"Glenn is gonna just lose it when he sees how beautiful you look." She said as she carefully hugged Maggie, so as not to crease the dress.

"You look so pretty too, and so grown up." Her sister said almost wistfully, as she thought about the way Rick had been looking at Beth, earlier.

There was no time to dwell on it though, as Hershel came to see if they were ready. Glenn was already waiting with Rick at the makeshift altar, which was at the bottom of the cell block stairway. The rest of the group were gathered around in readiness and some of them began to hum the wedding march as Hershel, Maggie and Beth made their way down the aisle.

Glenn was open-mouthed in awe at the sight of his beautiful bride, and Rick couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Beth was looking. She blushed slightly at his gaze, but it was flattering to see the effect that she had on him. Fortunately for them, all eyes were on Glenn and Maggie, and so their looks of mutual desire went unnoticed.

Hershel performed the ceremony as he was familiar with the service from his years of bible study. Rick surprised them by producing a pair of wedding rings, which they had to presume were procured in the same fashion as the engagement ring. But no one wanted to think such unpleasant thoughts on such a happy occasion. They soon reached the part where the groom was given permission to kiss the bride, after Hershel had declared them man and wife. The whole place erupted with the sound of applause and cheers as they embraced. Rick took the opportunity to hug Beth and he pressed his lips lingeringly to her cheek. He was the best man after all, and she was the maid of honour, it was allowed, he reasoned.

"You should get to have a first dance together." Beth said after everyone had done hugging and congratulating.

"I know just the perfect song too." She said enthusiastically.

The crowd parted so that Glenn and Maggie could take centre stage as Beth began to sing.

_You can say you love me_

_And I'll believe that's true_

_Trusting you is easy_

_Cause I believe in you_

_There is nothing I would miss_

_As long as we're in love like this_

_All I have is all I need_

_And it all comes down to you and me_

_How far away this world becomes_

_In the harbour of each other's arms_

_I feel like I've known you forever and ever_

_Baby that's how close we are_

_Right here with you is where my life has come together_

_And where love has filled my heart_

_You know I'd go anywhere_

_As long as I have you to care..._

[All I Have by Beth Nielsen Chapman]

It had been a happy day, and that was something to always be cherished, but even more so in the world they now lived in. Beth retired to her cell alone for once, as Carl wanted to have Judith in with him for the night. She had actually been glad to see his willingness to take on more responsibility by caring for his sister. After their recent troubles, it seemed to her to be a good thing that he was occupying himself with more productive things.

Beth loved the baby like she was her own, but she had to admit that it was nice to have a night off from caring for her. She let her hair fall loose and began to reach around to feel for the zipper so that she could remove her gown, when a strong hand stopped her.

"Rick?" She exclaimed with surprise as she turned to face him.

She hadn't expected him to risk coming to her cell again, but the coast had been clear and he found that he couldn't stop himself after he'd been marvelling at her beauty all evening. Beth grabbed a sheet from her bunk and hung it over the bars to afford them a little more privacy. She was concerned that her father might hear them, but as they listened, they could hear him snoring soundly next door.

Rick's lips were soon on her neck as his hand hovered at the top of her zipper. She moaned with pleasure as he caressed her gently with his other hand.

"I want you, but I can wait if you're not ready." He said earnestly as he moved to where he could look in her eyes.

"I'm ready." She assured him.

"We'll have to be real quiet." He whispered in a seductively low tone next to her ear.

Beth nodded and gulped down a breath to steady her nerves. Her body was quivering with excitement and anticipation. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured her first time, but at least it would be with someone that she loved. His beard grazed against her neck as he kissed the exposed skin around her shoulders. He shed his own shirt and then he began to slowly pull her zipper down, exposing even more of her bare flesh as he did so. His lips travelled lower and lower as he helped her step out of her gown. She felt shy about turning around now that her breasts were exposed and she was only wearing her panties. But he slowly encircled her and embraced her tightly to his chest before he began to tenderly explore her body.

Rick removed his boots and the rest of his clothing and he guided her back onto the bunk. He helped Beth out of her panties and worked her gently to make sure that she would be ready for him. He paused briefly to look into her eyes to be sure that she wasn't having second thoughts. She nodded to signal her willingness and he pressed his lips to hers as he joined them together. She gasped with pain and pleasure as he pushed deep inside her, and then he stilled to let her body adjust to his. He started to move slowly at first and then he gradually built up the pace as he reached down and used his fingers to coax her to her peak. He kissed her to stop her from crying out as the waves of pleasure rushed through her body. When she had caught her breath, he worked up to a frantic pace as he neared his own completion, and then he pulled out just before his release whilst he muffled his cries against her shoulder.

Rick let her pull him down against the warm wet stickiness of her stomach as they exchanged languid kisses.

"I'm sorry, about the mess, but we have to be careful." He whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, I don't even care." Beth murmured back as she covered his lips with her own.

The future was uncertain, as it always had been, in truth. But they knew that the good things in life were better when shared with someone who loves you, and that even the bad things were too.

**THE END**


End file.
